Blood Retold: The War of the Queens
by AliceLuxTrent
Summary: "What if the story was different than what you were told? And what if love ended the war instead of death? Can a mind so deep into insanity be redeemed by a touch of kindness and compassion? What if one boy could change the course of history...?" -A Blood AU taking place during and after the episode "A Boy Meets Girl". Saya X Hagi, Diva X Riku.
1. Prologue: A Story Told Differently

**A/N:** So, hi, remember me? xD I used to make a story called Ortus Ecce, which was a Tomb Raider fic, a long time ago. I'm taking a break from TR for now as I'm more into Blood+ at the moment, thus why this AU is taking place. ;)

So I got inspired by another Blood+ AU and decided to make my own, where Riku and Diva live (I won't lie, I plan to have them pair up, but not too soon.). I also got inspired by the movie Maleficent, with the concept of the original story not being entirely accurate, and with the new one being the "true" story. I'm not saying my AU is the true story, because it's not (though things would be different if I owned it), but what if it could be? What would happen if this story was told from the eyes of the witness to the war of the Queens? This is how Blood+ would have been it if were mine...

This starts during the episode of the anime "A Boy Meets Girl" right after the Red Shield's ship's self destruct warning was announced. Also I'm basing this on the English DUBBED version.

 **Rated MA:** Violence, language, sexual themes, rape, blood/gore.

(Note: I do NOT support rape in any form or fashion! It is probably among the most disgusting crimes in humanity and should not be taken lightly. What I write in the story about it, I do not support in real life. I write this purely for the story. I'm writing this because unfortunately, there's going to be a fair amount of it in this story.)

And one other thing, the characters maaaaaaaaay be OOC just a little, but I'll do my best to keep them as close to the actual characters as much as I can.)

 **Warning:** I'm a very slow updater! .

 _ **Description:**_

 _What if the story was different than what you were told? And what if love ended the war instead of death? Can a mind so deep into insanity be redeemed by a touch of kindness and compassion? What if one boy could change the course of history...?_

 **Prologue:**

 **A Story Told Differently**

 _Sometimes what you hear or see may not entirely be the truth. Sometimes, over the course of years, stories can be altered by those who have never witnessed it. But I've seen it all. Experienced it all. And though I may be centuries old, my memory remains for all that I've seen._

 _So I will tell you a story... a story that ended differently. A story of fear, horror, and sadness. A story of love and compassion. And a story of hatred, war, and forgiveness._

 _This is the story of the two Queens, and a boy who had enough kindness in his heart to end the blood and tears of a war that tore the sisters asunder._

* * *

Down into the cargo bay of the Red Shield's ship, she was getting closer and closer. She could hear his heart, smell his blood, and hear his voice. He would not hide from her forever. She heard the alarm. The warning that the ship is preparing to self destruct in just a few minutes, but she was determined to make him hers. Her prize. Her boy. Her mate. She would achieve this tonight, and not even her sister, nor the ship getting ready to explode, would stop her.

She neared the metal door and smirked, blue eyes shimmering with desire. She placed her hand on the knob and turned it as subtle as she could, for she wanted to surprise him. She was so anxious to see his reaction, his face.

She wanted to stare into his adorable face, caress his soft skin, embrace his small body. She wanted _him_.

She patted off any dust that might have accumulated on her cream-white gown off, and tightened the bow that was holding her hair up. She straightened her dress and patted the blue ruffles to make them look more tidy. She had to look her best, after all.

When she was done grooming herself she silently opened the door, being careful to not make so much as a creak in the door, or a patter on the floor. There she saw him, and that older boy named Kai, talking to one another.

* * *

"Wait!" The young boy shouted. "What?" Kai said indifferently. The young boy hesitated, but then spoke: "Aren't you scared?" Kai glanced at his little brother Riku, one brow furrowed. Riku continued: "The chiropterans are trying to kill us! And now the ship's about to blow up! How can you be calm and relaxed and act like nothing's happening?!" Riku was clearly agitated at this point. Kai looked at him more intensly, though scoffed. "What the hell. I don't know, Riku." He looked away from Riku now, and closed his eyes, a look more sober now. "I guess it's... just when I have someone like you behind me who I'm supposed to protect, I just stay focused on that.

Riku looked down and only sighed. Kai would never change, though he could never understand his ways. In fact, Riku almost envied him, how he was so brave, strong and confident. And Riku? Afraid, weak, and defenseless. He wish he could have the strength of his older brother, or his Chevalier brother, Haji. Haji was always at her side. His big sister, Saya. He was always able to protect her without fail. But Riku was just... too weak.

Saya. How he missed her at this point. Riku and Saya had become quite close as siblings can be after he woke up as her new Chevalier, and like Haji, always wanted to be with her and protect her. He wanted to be a hero like Haji was. But he would never be that strong, he could feel it. That thought always made him depressed, but he couldn't deny it either.

Riku was knocked out of his thoughts by Kai's voice. "But to tell you the truth, I'm so damn scared..." Kai smiled and did an awkward dance, as if needing the toilet... which wasn't far from his humorous, though obnoxious, response. "...I'm about to pee in my pants!" Kai then stopped and returned his face to his ever-so sober look, and walked away.

Riku turned away in indignation and climbed up the crates in front of him to reach the vent Kai was attempting to open with a quarter earlier. Riku then used said quarter that Kai had handed him earlier and now attempted to open it himself, which was easier said than done. Like with Kai, the bolt wasn't budging. Riku grunted, trying to use his strength to open the damn thing.

* * *

No more waiting, it was time. It had to be now or never, and she had so little time to do it. She slowly began to stalk towards the boy on top of the crates, a smile constantly playing on her soft pink lips. Her prize was just there. All she needed to do was...

* * *

"Go ahead, Kai. Laugh if you want." Riku snarled, keeping his expression of indignation. "But I don't think I'm brave enough to just sit and crack jokes with you, but I'll do my best." Riku tried harder to open the grating, but still to no avail.

* * *

 _Just a little closer. Just as long as he doesn't try to run away..._ She thought as she was so much closer to him now. She could feel his heart beat into her very core, and her's sped up from the anticipation of what was about to take place. She was so anxious to do it, so excited. She felt so aroused just looking at him... hearing his voice.

Just a few more steps, and...

* * *

Riku was startled by Kai's sudden shout. "Riku! Look out!" Riku became confused, not knowing what Kai was shouting about. But then Riku looked behind him and saw _her_. The ultimate enemy of the Red Shield and Saya herself. smiling at him in a devilish, yet lustful manner.

Diva.

Riku then heard a gunshot, and saw blood spray out of Diva's back. She held a look of shock and then collapsed to the floor with a thud. It was then Riku heard Kai's voice calling his name, and instantly Riku knew to climb down from the crates to save himself and his brother.

He could never underestimate Diva, so he had to be quick. He knew what she was capable of, draining him of his blood that day. That fateful day he had become Saya's Chevalier. But right now, all that mattered was getting out of there. Riku gasped and began to climb down, but his body jolted when he felt a strong hand firmly grasp his ankle. "Huh?" Riku gasped, and looked down to see Diva grasping him, and then attempted to pull him down to her. Riku shouted in surprise, but then suddenly felt her hand let go, and screamed as he fell to a lower crate.

He saw Kai had pushed her away from him. But Diva's strength was proven to be far superior to that of a mere human's. She grabbed his shirt and with little to no effort, tossed him to the other end of the room. "Out of my way!" She shouted. Kai shouted and hit the metal container with a thud, and landed to the ground in a daze, blood seeping out of his mouth from the injury.

Riku panicked as he saw his big brother nearly knocked unconscious by the blow. He had only one instinct: to protect him. "Kai!" without thinking of the danger, he jumped down from the crate and onto the floor to save him, but was stopped in his tracks as he saw Diva quickly block his path. She only stared at him and smiled, Riku holding an expression of confusion.

"I've come here to see you." She stated in a sweet voice. Riku stared at her, looking more confused than ever. Suddenly, Diva's eyes began to glow a brilliant sapphire, as she stared right into his chocolate-brown eyes.

He began to feel stiff as her eyes penetrated his own, deep into his soul. He could feel her tap into his soul, and attempted to establish a supernatural connection between the two.

Suddenly, he began to feel something that was not entirely his. He felt his body slowly fall out of control, and into her will.

He felt a strange... _desire_. But it wasn't his. Diva was forcing him to feel this way, he could sense it. And at that moment, Diva's intentions were realized.

There was no getting out of this. She was going to force herself upon him, and there was nothing he could do to escape her.

* * *

Diva saw her prize's face morph into fear and confusion. He bared his teeth in panic, and began to slowly back away from her, but he could only control his body enough to back into the crates. He could not run away, Diva had insured that. She began to slowly approach him. And all the ever slower so as to cause him more panic. She found it both fascinating and entertaining, his fear. She wanted to see how far his fear would go before he would crack.

She didn't know why she was about to do this to him, she just wanted to. It was as if her instincts were acting for her. But it was also her as well. So she knew one reason. Fun. She wanted to have fun with him. To find entertainment from him. And what a better way than to get... better _acquainted_ with him? Ever since feeding from his blood, and him surviving, she felt a maddening attraction towards him. She couldn't explain it, she just did. She felt there was another reason besides just pure entertainment. She couldn't put a finger on it just yet, but whatever the mystery was, it was making her desperately want to take him into her embrace and then...

However, the ship began to rumble, and she thought that she wouldn't have enough time to extract what she wanted from him. Not here anyway. Not now. Not this place.

Riku was cornered at this point, and Diva saw his face form into a panic and intense fear. "I-I've g-gotta be strong..." he forced out. "I've gotta protect my brother...!". Diva heard his voice tremble with his body. She had half a mind to strip herself right now, her body quivering with an intense desire and lust. She wanted to embrace him so desperately right now, but she had to fight it for the ship was just minutes from becoming her tomb if she didn't escape. She had to come up with a new plan.

She began to stifle a giggle, which gradually progressed to a full-blown laugh. Riku's expression still held that fear, but confusion was becoming more prominent now. "What...?" He whispered.

At that, Diva ceased laughing and her glowing, shimmering eyes returned back to their deep, oceanic-blue hue. She smiled much more devilishly now.

* * *

Riku suddenly felt Diva's supernatural hold release him at last, feeling a sense of relief. As he slowly began to regain control of his body, he prepared to make a run for it. However, his panic was also preventing him from moving. Almost as much as Diva's eyes just some seconds earlier.

"Oh, Riku." She said softly. "This is such a horrible place to have fun, don't you think?"

Riku's facial expression held much more confusion than fear now. "Wh-What are you talking about?" his voice still trembled.

"I find this place oh so boring and bland. And I don't think it would be very fun with us burning up. What do you think Riku? Shall we go play somewhere else?" She said in a sweet, childish tone.

Riku inhaled, and tried to swallow the huge lump in his throat. "Play... somewhere else?" He said slowly with a small and scared voice. His heart was thumping so fast and hard, and his head feeling so light, he felt he could faint at any moment from pure distress and anxiety.

Diva began to approach him again. Slowly and slowly, she was eventually abreast with him. His eyes widened in anxiety, his ears buzzing and the noise around him fading, his vision darkening.

"You and I are going to find a more peaceful and quiet place, where you and I can have the most fun we'll ever have. And during that fun, I'll make you mine. Forever." That was the last thing Riku heard before he closed his eyes and his whole body lost all feeling, and then he collapsed in Diva's arms, falling into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

Diva held the unconscious boy in her arms. He had looked so pale while she was approaching him, and was prepared to catch him if he fell, which she did.

"Riku..." She heard a raspy voice call out. She looked over at the young man named Kai, who was just barely conscious himself. He glared at Diva in hatred. "Hmph." Diva scoffed. She wondered if she could make him her own as well. She wanted to give him her blood. So, why not?

She flung Riku over her shoulder. She wasn't going to take chances of him possibly regaining consciousness and attempting to run away from her. No, no, no, that wouldn't do at all. Being a Chiropteran Queen, she had more than enough strength to carry two people at once.

She stalked over towards Kai now. "Hey, Kai." She started, stifling a giggle. "What do you think about becoming my Chevalier? You'll get to see Riku one last time."

Kai's anger grew, he would never side with that monster. "Let him go..." he could only say with a whisper. Diva's only response was the laugh out loud. "But that would be no fun." She morphed her face into a fake pout, but then it reverted back to its trademark devilish smile, and slowly advanced towards him.

When she was close enough, she bit her palm with her fangs, causing it to bleed. She'd have to get him to drink it before her skin healed. Then again, if it did, she could just bite it again. She then used her foot to force Kai on his back so he could face her. She then knelt down, ready to force him to drink her blood. She giggled again. She turned her hand slightly over his mouth.

But before Diva's blood could pour into his mouth, she heard a loud crash, and saw the wall that held the door she walked through to enter this room explode into the room. Through the dust and rubble, she saw two figures fly into the room. One was her Chevalier, Karl, in his Chiropteran form for sure. But the other... the other was that of a teenage girl of identical shape to Diva herself. Her sworn enemy. Diva got distracted from Kai and smiled at the girl.

"Well what'dya know, my big sister!" Diva shouted.

It was Saya.

She saw her red eyed twin look directly at her, but those glowing crimson eyes fell onto the young man next to her and the young Chevalier over her shoulder. "Kai! Riku!" Saya shouted. She stared at Diva with pure rage in her eyes. It almost reminded her of Vietnam. Diva had witnessed her dear sister in that wrathful state so many years ago, singing to lure her to her, which unfortunately had failed.

"Diva! What did you do to them?!"

 _How rude_. Diva thought to herself. How dare she interrupt her fun again! As she's done ever since she released Diva from her prison of a tower. Oh how Diva hated and spurned Saya for having everything she never had. But she kept that rage to herself, and smiled. "I didn't do anything yet, big sister. But you interrupted me just as I was about to give him a lovely taste of my blood." Diva motioned towards Kai. But then looked at the boy over her shoulder, her voice becoming darker and ominous. "And have my fun with him."

"Diva!" Saya shouted in rage. She then raised her katana and advanced towards Diva with a battle cry, attempting to impale her, hell bent on killing her. However, Saya saw the unconscious Riku on Diva's shoulder, and suddenly she was afraid she might end up hurting him. She started to slow down, but before she could act on her thoughts, her hesitation allowed Karl to make his own advance, grabbing her arm so tight that she was forced to drop her katana. "This dance is ours alone, Saya!" Karl shouted in his inhuman voice. The insane Chiropteran then squeezed her arm even tighter and tighter, and eventually a sickening snap of bone could be heard, followed by Saya's cry of pain.

Diva's facial expression was indifferent now. This was no fun and Diva thought that turning Kai wasn't worth all this fuss. All she really wanted was Riku anyway. The ship rumbled again, and Diva could hear an explosion from the upper regions of the ship. The ship had already begun to self-destruct. She had to get herself and Riku out of there now.

She saw Karl drop Saya's limp body to the ground, trembling in such pain radiating throughout her whole right arm. Diva sighed. "Karl. You can do whatever you like with my sister. I've got something better to do right now."

"My pleasure!" Diva's Chevalier said with glee.

Diva walked to Saya, and stood over her. "Oh, my dear big sister. My naive and weak big sister." Diva's voice was completely indifferent, matching her expression perfectly. "Don't you wanna say anything to Riku before I make him mine?"

Saya groaned in pain and looked up at Diva. She could feel the bones in her arm begin to gradually heal. "Don't... do this. Let him... go." Saya tried to reach for her sword, but Diva stomped her foot on Saya's broken arm and made the injury even worse, which caused her to cry out in pain again.

Another explosion was heard, followed by an even stronger quake of the ship. "Well, I have to go now Saya. I wish you and I could have more fun but I've got something even better now." Diva looked at Riku again, who was slowly regaining consciousness at this point as an exhausted moan escaped his mouth.

Saya then slowly tried to get onto her feet, her broken arm making it more difficult. She began to rush towards Diva to try and take Riku back. But was stopped when Diva tossed Kai into Saya's arms to slow her down.

Diva laughed insanely again. And looked at Riku again. She would have so, so much fun with him. So much fun that she wondered if Riku should be allowed to feel anything else so fun, that he might deny Diva's majesty and perhaps Diva herself for something more. No, she would never allow it. She would give him a gift greater than any other for a most grateful thanks for giving her what she desired most. So great, that he could never have anything better. A gift fitting for being such a nice and generous boy. But first, she had to get what he could offer her. And she knew the _perfect_ place.

Yes. An unforgettable location to embrace him. The place where it all began.

She giggled one last time, and looked at Saya, who was now compromised while holding onto Kai and preventing Karl from reaching her.

"Goodbye, Saya."

With that, Diva flashed away at an invisible speed, taking Riku with her. Her destination set all the way back to France...

The Zoo.

 _ **Blood+**_

 _ **The War of the Queens**_

* * *

 **Feels good to be writing again, even if it's not Tomb Raider, though I do plan to rewrite Ortus Ecce one day, so it's not like it's permanently scrapped, just put on hold.**

 **So I'm determined to make this story my best, but I need help from all of you. Constructive criticism is strongly welcomed right now and I very much would like to hear on what I can improve. Be blunt if you have to. Thanks. :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this AU, as this is only the prologue. There will be more to come. ;)**

 _ **So Diva plans on taking Riku to the place where it all started to have her way with him: The Zoo. What awaits Riku and his terrible fate to come? What will Saya do to try and rescue him? Will the Red Shield be able to recover from this tremendous failure? And what does the future hold for all the friends in this alternate second half of Blood+?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 1, coming soon!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Return to the Tower

**WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic rape scene and is not suitable for younger people. Please read at your own risk!**

 **A/N (PLEASE READ)** : Like I said in the previous chapter, I DO NOT SUPPORT RAPE! This is merely a story and not real life. Something like this done in real life is, in my opinion, one of the most atrocious actions in the world that man can commit, and I do NOT condone it! So please take that in mind before anyone decides to accuse me of something I'm not.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime or any of the characters in it.

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Return to the Tower**_

"Goodbye, Saya." Diva said maliciously as she flashed away at an invisible speed with Riku over her shoulder. Saya was in unbelievable pain from her broken arm, and holding Kai at the same time just made it worse. She grit her teeth to try and withstand the pain.

Karl saw that his Queen had disappeared, but he sensed the direction she was going, and decided it was best to follow her to insure her safety. What was odd is that Diva left without telling Karl to accompany her, which meant that she was very eager to complete her goal.

He looked at Saya, and despite him being in his Chiropteran form, Saya could swear she could see sadness on his monstrous face. "My dearest Saya, I'm afraid we will have to once again put our dance on hold for another day, as I now have duties to attend to." Diva's Chevalier then laughed hysterically and flashed away himself. "Phantom!" Saya shouted in anger.

Finally Saya's arm was beginning to heal itself, and she gradually felt less and less pain until her bones were fully restored. But then she shed tears as she held an unconscious Kai in her arms. Her tears slowly got heavier as she finally released a sob. She had lost Riku. Diva had won and Saya failed. She failed. She could never know what Diva would be doing to poor Riku soon enough, but she did have a small suspicion. Her tears got heavier with the thought, tiny rivers flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't let Riku suffer like that. She just couldn't!

Suddenly she heard a masculine voice call her name. "Saya!" He shouted. It was David, and Lewis was with him. She looked up at them, tiny streams staining her cheeks. David looked around the room, and saw that one person was missing. "Where's Riku?" He asked. Saya shook her head, and responded with a trembling voice. "She... took him. Abducted him. I don't know where she's taking him to, but I have a bad feeling on what she might do to him?"

"She? Are you talking about Diva?" David asked. Saya could only nod her head slowly. "What happened to Kai?" Lewis interrupted, looking at the unconscious figure in Saya's arms. Saya looked down again, her bangs shading her face. "He's... just knocked out. But he's okay." Saya then hesitated, but spoke again, her voice now hinting anger and determination, but still trembling. "Riku. I have to go after him. I can sense the direction Diva is going, and I can't... I can't..."

Lewis had to interrupt again, as another quake could be felt on the dying ship. "David, I think we wasted enough time on this ship, we have to get out of here before this place blows!"

"I hope Joel's already in the helicopter." David started. "Saya, I know how bad you want to go after Riku, but you also have to think about Kai as well. This ship is exploding as we speak and we need to get you and Kai and all the others out of here."

Saya hesitated, but the nodded. She put Kai over her own shoulder and slowly stood up, somewhat lightheaded from the mental and physical stress, but she had to hold on for the ones she loved. She silently made a promise that she would stop at nothing to find and rescue Riku, and then be sure to eliminate Diva once and for all. She would kill her for all that she's done. She could never, ever forgive Diva. "Let's go." She stated blandly.

* * *

"Chief! Please board the helicopter!"

"David and the others have not returned yet!" Joel the VI shouted. He was not about to leave all his friends behind. He may be the chief of the Red Shield, but he's no coward either. He looked up at the sky decorated with the embers of the dying ship and saw three shadows in the night sky below the moon. He could tell two of the silhouettes were Diva and one of her Chevaliers transformed into his Chiropteran form. But... who was the third one?

He watched the Chevalier with Diva and the other person on his back fly off into the horizon. Joel began to fear the worst; that Diva had achieved her goal, and that the third silhouette was someone she kidnapped from here. He could almost feel Diva smiling at him from the distance, even though he couldn't tell with his eyes. Then with a blink of an eye, they were gone.

Joel looked down at the ground and sighed. He prayed that whoever she took wouldn't suffer too much. But... knowing Diva.

Joel looked up again and gasped as he saw four figures emerge from the smoke from inside the ship. David, Lewis, Saya, and Kai (who was still unconscious on Saya's shoulder) had made it out okay. But... where was Riku?

"David!" Joel shouted.

"Joel!" David shouted back and rushed to him. "Joel, I'm afraid Diva has escaped the ship, and took Riku with her."

Joel gasped again. So that was who that third shadow was! She had kidnapped Riku. Sadness filled his heart at the thought of what Diva could later be doing to the poor boy. David looked back at the exploding ship, his stoic expression never changing. "We have to get out of here! Now!"

"Not yet." Joel stated. "There's another still missing."

"Hagi!" Saya gasped. How could she be so stupid?! She had been so focused on Riku that she had forgotten all about him. "Where's Hagi?!" She demanded.

"Speak of the devil, here he comes now." David said plainly.

Hagi used his wings to fly towards the group by the helicopter, but was knocked to the ground with a grunt as another explosion happened right behind him, and damaged his flight pattern. "Hagi!" Saya shouted, and ran to him, ableit slowly because of the young man on her shoulder. But suddenly she could hear Kai's fatigued voice speak. He must have regained consciousness. "Saya, I'm fine. You can put me down now." Saya immediately did so, though gently. Kai was still dazed, but focused enough to stand and move on his own as he slowly regained his footing.

He stood beside Saya as she helped Hagi to his feet. "Hagi, are you alright?"

Hagi blinked, then glanced at Saya. "I'll be alright." He stated. Despite his pain, his own stoic expression never changed. Hagi and David were the same when it came to their expressions. But that's about where the similarities ended.

"We have to get out of here now!" Joel shouted. The group agreed, and once Hagi regained his footing, they all boarded the helicopter, its choppers whirring to life, and flying away from the burning ship.

* * *

Kai looked back at the ship through the window. Though he may not have showed it at first, he was always thinking about Riku. That bitch would pay for what she had done, whatever she was about to do to him.

Saya saw that Kai's face morphed into sadness. "Kai..." She whispered.

"Riku. Why? Why him? What has he ever done to her?" Kai's voice trembled harshly, his dark brown eyes moistened with tears.

* * *

 _Hagi, when we reach land, I need you to help me follow Diva's scent to where she might be taking Riku_. Saya said to Hagi telepathically.

If that is what you wish. He replied. Saya looked at him and gave a small smile, nodding.

Saya looked back at the now-sinking ship. She was reminded of the events of the Titanic back in 1912, though she was still in her hibernation by that period (albeit near the end of it). Except the loss of life was caused by Diva and the Phantom, and the ship was sinking from self destruction, not an iceberg collision.

Saya then turned back and looked at her hands, her expression quickly turned to anger.

 _I will find you, Riku. I promise._

* * *

Riku slowly began to regain his full consciousness. He let out a fatigued moan as he turned his head. Finally his vision returned, and observed his surroundings. He was in a strange, stone room with iron bars to his right and blue roses blooming on the windows to his left.

The room was dingy, wet, and humid. As if it were centuries old. The rust of the iron bars and the damp and rot of this old and freezing room filled his nostrils, as if he was in an old dungeon, which wasn't far from the truth. The scent of the blue roses helped ease down the stench of rot and decay, and also added some light and scenery to this rotten cell. Only the small windows let in some of the moonlight outside, so at least he was able to see in front of his nose. It was just evening when Diva kidnapped him, so it must have been pretty late at night now.

Now that he thought about it, this room did in fact look _extremely_ familiar.

He has been here before for sure. He just knew it.

Then it clicked.

This was the room he had first met with Diva. The tower he had found in the Zoo, following that strange, yet beautiful, singing voice. He then remembered how he mistook that girl for his sister Saya. But she proved not to be who he thought she was as her blue eyes glowed sapphire, held him tightly, and bit into his neck to feed on his blood. He couldn't remember anything further as he had lost consciousness soon after.

It was also the same room he became Saya's Chevalier. Oh, he remembered the pain alright; his body convulsing with burning, searing pain from Saya's Chiropteran blood.

But none of that mattered now. What was he doing back here? He was slowly remembering Diva's last words before he fell into unconsciousness.

"You and I are going to find a much more peaceful and quiet place, where you and I can have the most fun we'll ever have. And during that fun, I'll make you mine. Forever."

"Have a nice nap?"

Riku jolted from Diva's sudden voice. He saw Diva now standing above him, now wearing her usual, simple white and blue gown, her long and wavy midnight hair put down. "Why... why are we here?" Riku whispered.

Diva only chuckled childishly. "Why do you think, silly? I told you we were going to have our fun elsewhere, and here we are. I found this place oh so perfect for our quality time!"

"But... why here? What are you going to do to me...?" His voice held anxiety. He sat up on the floor with his hands supporting him from behind, and his legs spread out on the floor. Another thought troubled his mind. How could he have remained unconscious for that long if they travelled all the way from the Atlantic Ocean to Bordeux, France.

Then it occured to him that Diva must have kept him in an unconscious state so he wouldn't struggle or attempt to escape. His suit was soaked in his sweat from his panicking back on the ship. That ship must have sunken to the bottom of the Atlantic by now.

He was knocked out of his thoughts again by Diva's voice. "This is where we first met, remember? And I was also stuck in here myself a long time ago by that stupid man, Joel."

Joel? Wasn't Joel the head of the Red Shield? Why was she talking about him? Unless she was referring to another Joel...

"And to what I'm about to do to you? Well..." Diva smiled. "You see, I've been very, very bored lately. Nothing was entertaining me anymore. Karl kept giving me things, but they were all too boring. And I thought that since we had already gotten somewhat acquainted just a little while ago, I thought: 'Why not get to know eachother a little more?' And surely you must have been bored too, hanging around my dull big sister. I just want to have a little fun, is that so bad?" She gave another fake pout.

Riku widened his eyes when he suddenly remembered Diva staring at him back on the ship... with those eyes. Those glowing sapphire eyes that had seeped in and tampered his soul, filling him with a desire that did not belong to him. More specifically a desire for her. Her embrace... but not only her embrace. It went far deeper than that. He remembered how that feeling had caused him to panic so horribly. The desire to become one with her.

The desire to mate with her.

That's it. That's why she brought him here. She thought that the irony of first meeting here, and then mating with him would be the utmost perfect method.

Riku's face returned to fear and anxiety again, his breathing beginning to speed up, his heart now pounding. That's the "fun" she was referring to. Diva saw this.

"Aww, now, now, you don't need to be scared." She spoke to him as if he was a toddler. "Soon you will be mine. It won't hurt, and afterwards you'll never fear anything ever again."

Riku was confused. What did she mean by "Never fear anything again."?

She then got on her knees and crawled towards Riku. His response was to back away from her as fast as he could, but he made the mistake of cornering himself against the corner of the wall, and her. He then began to stare at his eyes.

Riku knew what she was about to do, and closed his eyes, turning his head away from her. But Diva then pulled his hair to face her, which made his eyes snap open in surprise.

That was a horrible mistake as her eyes once more lit up in a bright, glistening sapphire, causing his body to become stiff again.

Then that dreaded feeling returned to him as his blood once more filled with that desire he felt on the ship.

She had to keep her eyes locked on him for at least a few seconds to give him the full effect, and so that she'll be able to look away from him without the effect fading. When that was complete, she gave a childish, yet more ominous, giggle.

She started by removing her blue dress shoes from her feet, and then slowly began to undress herself. Riku desperately wanted to look away, but Diva's spell kept him fixed on her. His fear still entertained and fascinated her sick and twisted mind, so she undressed herself more and more slowly.

Eventually she managed to pull her entire dress off, revealing her fair and shapely body. Riku gasped upon seeing her nudity, and really tried hard to close his eyes, but to no avail. This couldn't be real. He couldn't be getting through this. He began to pray to every God in every religion that this was just a horrible nightmare, and that he would wake up back on the ship or even Okinawa unharmed. But alas, his hope was futile.

He sunk down as Diva crawled closer and closer to him. He began to whimper out loud and he felt his eyes moisten with unshed tears of fear and trauma. She then sat up on her knees and cupped her hands on his soft cheeks, her hot breath felt on his neck. He bared his teeth in such horror, his eyes widened into an expression of horror, sadness, and anxiety. His body had started to become cold, freezing sweat accumulating on his body that was shaking and shivering at this point.

She smiled very sweetly, bright sapphire eyes staring directly into the brown windows of his soul, that held such horror and helplessness in them. "You don't have to be frightened, Riku." She said softly. "Like I said, it won't hurt." Her last three words were filled with desire and lust, which froze the poor boy's heart into a state of undying torment and humiliation. She then leaned in closer to his own face, her eyelids half closed as she neared her mouth towards his.

Riku backed his head away from her with a whimper as a last ditch attempt to avoid her poisonous kiss. This... just not could be true! He desperately wanted all this to be merely a dream... a nightmare so that he might wake up again, so he wouldn't have to endure this. His eyes then widened and he let a shaky and desperate gasp escape his lips as her own made contact with his.

The desire that she was filling him with now fully prevented him from moving or resisting Diva's actions, causing him to begin hyperventilating with his throat feeling as if it would close up, and he would choke. He was done for. Fighting her now was pointless. This was going to happen and he couldn't stop it or defend himself. A single tear rolled down his cheek from the pain and humiliation he was already feeling.

 _Saya... help me_. He desperately thought.

Diva was wrong. It would hurt. It would hurt so much. His inner pain and turmoil would be unbearable to the point it would break him. Break his heart into tiny pieces, and tear his mind asunder. He could only hope this would all be over soon.

* * *

 _Four hours earlier..._

"Saya, we can leave when you're ready." Hagi said to her.

They were now back on land in London, England. But now they had to make a return trip to France, as Hagi told her that he could sense her heading back there. More specifically, she was heading to Bordeaux. When Saya heard that, she knew exactly where Diva was taking Riku.

"Thank you, Hagi. I'm ready now."

But why would Diva take Riku there? What was Diva's purpose and just what the hell was she going to do to him, or is doing to him now?!

Then it clicked. The irony. Pure irony.

Diva was trapped there, Diva nearly killed Riku there, and now Diva was about to probably do something horrible to him there once more, and Saya had the worst feeling in the world on what it might be. In fact, she almost had no doubt.

"I'm going to have my fun with him." Her voice played in her head over and over again. But what would happen when Diva was done with him?

No. She wasn't even going to let the former happen to him. She had to leave now!

"Hagi. What's the fastest way we can get there, using our Chiropteran abilities? Fast-flashing would drain my energy after a while."

"Then I'll flash us there. I do not lose energy upon using my powers. Using this ability constantly will get us there in just a few hours" Hagi replied.

"What if we don't have that long?!" Saya snapped in agitation. But then she closed her eyes and counted in her head to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. But we need to go right now. And Hagi... thank you. Thank you so much."

Hagi gave her a small smile and nodded, something he rarely did. "If that is what you wish, Saya. And there is no need to thank me."

* * *

 _Present Time..._

They were so close now. They had already reached the gates of The Zoo. Saya's and Diva's birthplace. This place always filled Saya with dread as this is where the war started. This was a damned place now. "I never thought I'd have to come back here a second time in just a few weeks." Saya said. "I'm sure they're in the tower right now."

Her vision was clouded by an intoxicating red mist, which guided her senses towards Diva. "I can sense it."

She had also sensed Diva's desire towards Riku, which, much to her dismay, confirmed her suspicions. How could she have such an atrocious sister?! No. She was not her sister. She was her enemy, her horrific and sick blue eyed counterpart that didn't deserve to live... along with Saya herself.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Hagi asked Saya, which knocked her out of her thoughts. She sighed and replied. "As long as Riku is, I will be. But thank you for asking."

Truth be told, Saya felt so comforted by Hagi's presence that she never wanted to leave him. Never wanted him to leave her. And just that question was enough to make her blush, but she looked away from Hagi so he wouldn't see. She always hated it when people saw her blush, even if that person _was_ Hagi.

She shook her head. None of this mattered now. Nothing. All that mattered was saving Riku and killing Diva. "Let's go, Hagi."

The two then ran into the smoldered ruins of what was once a brilliant mansion.

* * *

Diva slowly pulled off Riku's coat of his suit and tossed it away, then proceeded to unbutton his vest, and remove his necktie.

"D-Diva..." Riku's voice was quiet and trembling intensely. "Don't... please... please, don't...!"

"Hush, Riku. Everything will be okay." She said calmly.

It would certainly not be okay. It would be far from okay. Riku was never going to look at his family and friends the same ever again after this, he knew it. He was feeling so humiliated and disgusted, and Diva hadn't even forced herself upon him yet.

Would she even let him live after this was over? Deep, deep down, he actually hoped she wouldn't. After this, he would be too afraid to live on. The pain of humiliation, the knowledge of losing his dignity... his innocence. No. It was too much. He actually hoped Diva would kill him afterwards, and end his misery to come.

At this point, tears now streamed down his cheeks like tiny rivers. He was shaking and his face was very pale, as if he was going to pass out again. He actually felt somewhat faint too as his breathing sped up, but Diva's power kept him from proceeding to unconsciousness. She wanted him fully conscious for this experience.

She then began to unbutton his white undershirt, which revealed his bare chest underneath. Shen then removed the shirt from his body, and was already half-exposed, already starting to shiver even harder from the damp and freezing room.

Diva began to kiss his neck, and migrated down to his chest and kept kissing him downwards, which made Riku want to vomit.

Then with a sudden movement, she stood up and grabbed his ankle, dragging him to the centre of the room and forced him to lie down on his back.

She then caressed her hands on his chest and waist. "I'm very excited about this Riku, you know." Riku whimpered and gasped again, trying to struggle, but his body would hardly respond to his will. His body was fully in Diva's control. "You're going to give me what I want, even if I have to take it from you by force."

She was of course referring to his virginity, which made his tears threaten to become heavier.

Diva placed her hand on his belt and began to unbuckle it. But Riku eventually found the strength to control his hands and grabbed her wrists to try and stop her. "No... no!" He whimpered again. He was hyperventilating at this point. His voice was desperate and loud now, his skin covered in a cold sweat that made him ever so colder in this already-icy room. If he wasn't a Chevalier, he reckoned that if Diva wouldn't kill him, the cold would.

"Oh come on, Riku. You're not being any fun right now." She then grabbed his wrists, and forced them on the ground on the level of his head until she could insure he wouldn't fight back. She stared into his eyes again and sent more of her power through him. At this point, he was completely paralyzed.

She then went back to work on his belt and eventually unbuckled it and slid it off his pants. She then began to unbutton his pants.

Riku gasped in shock. Why wouldn't she just... stop?!

* * *

Saya fell to her knees, grasping her head. "Saya!" Hagi exclaimed and knelt to her level.

"It's Riku... I can hear him crying." Her face began to turn pale and tears began to appear on her reddish-brown eyes as her body trembled. She knew exactly what was about to happen to the poor boy at this point. She had to hurry... she couldn't be too late, she just couldn't!

* * *

Diva slid Riku's pants off of his legs along with his undergarments, and eventually his body was fully exposed.

Riku wanted to curl up into a ball and cover his chest just to keep himself warm, but Diva's paralyzing power prevented him. Visible icy breath could be seen escaping his mouth, his body shivering so hard it was as if he was going through a seizure, goosebumps covered his body, and his audible breaths came out shaky like his body.

Diva tossed his clothes away and then began to crawl on top of him. Riku wasn't sobbing yet but his breaths were coming out in shaky gasps, his tears getting more intense as his fear grew and grew.

But at least her body felt warm, even from a fair distance. The warmth helping ease down his shivers. And what was about to happen to him would certainly chase away the cold.

No... no, what the hell was he thinking?! Was it Diva's power making him think like that?! His Chevalier blood? He could feel his blood yearn for her, for her embrace and warmth. But his soul actually preferred the cold over Diva's humiliating actions.

Diva knelt again whilst on top of him, and then put her arms around Riku and raise him abreast with her, of course chasing away some of the cold. So he couldn't deny that her body gave him warmth as well. But it was as if Diva never felt cold, as if she couldn't. She didn't shiver, nor have goosebumps on her. In fact, her body was actually heating up to a very hot level. Maybe it was her being a Chiropteran Queen, as human blood cannot warm up to that level. Riku imagined it was from her yearning. Her desire and anticipation. He wondered if he might even start to burn up during this ordeal. He was so, so afraid...

Her hand caressed down his waist, and eventually fell to his...

Riku gasped as he felt her begin to "prepare" him for the event that was inevitably going to come at this point. "Diva, please! I'm... I'm not ready!" He said in between gaspy breaths, his voice trembling from both panic and the cold.

"Sure you are!" She said sweetly and smiled, shutting her eyes in a sweet expression. "You're at the right age. And besides, you're a Chiropteran now. You could be at any age and still be ready."

"That's not what I meant, Diva! That's not what I meant!" He shouted to the top of his lungs, in hopes someone might hear him. He didn't care who, just anyone who was willing to help him.

"Hush little boy. You want me, you know you do."

"I don't!"

"Liar."

"Stop..."

"No."

She looked down at his body and saw that he was finally ready. She layed him on the ground again, and began to align her body with his. Him being much smaller than her, it wasn't very easy, but eventually she found her target. Diva was almost drooling with her extreme arousal, she wanted to make him enter her so bad now. Her body trembling with desire and yearning. She yearned for him and the pleasure she could extract from him, her heart pounding with anticipation, her breathing speeding up.

At this point, Riku was so afraid that his fingers began to freeze up and his toes became numb and he could no longer move them, even if Diva wasn't casting her spell upon him. A low buzz began to harass his ears, and his vision swam as his breathing became shallow and was not able to catch it.

Her words came out in pleasured gasps. "Come on, Riku. Let's have our fun. Just you and me, together."

Riku's pupils narrowed, almost unable to breathe.

* * *

"RIKU!" Saya rapidly stood up and began sprinting as fast as she could towards the tower, Hagi following close behind. They both fast-flashed at their top speeds to get to the dreaded tower.

* * *

"You're mine now."

...

* * *

 _One week earlier..._

"Hey Hagi, how long does it usually take a Chevalier to gain full strength after being turned?" Riku asked his Chevalier brother in curiosity. He always felt so damned weak, never being able to fully protect Saya like Hagi did.

He remembered getting injured on that ship trying to protect Saya from the Schiff. One of them had penetrated his chest with a blade, Riku screaming in agony. That wound on him soon healed afterwards, proving that he was no longer normal. But still, he failed Saya. She always did her best to cheer him up and tell him it wasn't his fault, but the feeling still remained. Was it his Chevalier blood? Or actually Riku himself? Whatever the reason may be, he still felt weak and puny, which in his opinion, matched his small, puny, and skinny fourteen-year-old body. He hardly had an inch of muscle on him. But that was just physical strength. What about his mental strength? Was he stronger in that area, or just as weak?

"Your strength is gained almost immediately after you've awakened." Hagi said, his deep voice matching his constant stoic expression.

"But the problem is, I don't feel that way at all." Riku replied. "You're always able to defend her and fight almost without fail, and even when you get hurt you keep your strength to fight on. I... can't do that. Why can't I do that? Why can't I..." Riku looked away from Hagi to try and hide his light tears.

"You will find your strength one day, Riku. It may not just be your Chevalier blood. Everyone is different, even the Chiropterans."

"Well, for you it was instant."

"Like I said, everyone is different."

"Does that mean I'm weaker than you?"

"No, it just means you're different. Everyone manages to find their strength sooner or later. All that matters right now is that you will be with Saya, forever at her side."

He couldn't tell if he meant physically or mentally... or both. Riku sighed and looked down, still not entirely comforted, but at least he wasn't ignored or forgotten. "I guess you're right, but can I ask you one more thing?" Hagi nodded, allowing him to go on. "How did you find your strength?"

"Saya."

* * *

 _Present Time..._

Riku gasped very loudly in shock as he felt himself forced into Diva, who had let out her own loud gasp of pleasure.

That feeling... his body was actually _enjoying_ it, forcing him to physically bend to her will.

But mentally? Mentally... he couldn't have felt more traumatized. This feeling of Diva thrusting him into her body was tormenting and sickening to the young boy's mind, but to his body it was the most wonderful feeling in the world, that if it wasn't for Riku's conscience, he would have begun moaning. His tears instantly became thick and tiny rivers, his eyes agape as he thought of how his body was responding to her. He couldn't give her what she wanted... he couldn't... he couldn't. But he was. He had no choice. Diva had imprisoned him and in his mind he felt afraid, helpless, dirty, and broken. His heart and mind were breaking with Diva's every move and moan. He felt like a traitor and felt like he wanted to die.

Saya. He was betraying her with every single move of Diva's and Riku's bodies. Sure Riku didn't love Saya romantically, but he did love her like she has always been, his big sister. He was devoted her and wanted nothing more than to be with her and help her. It was a combination of Riku's new Chevalier blood, and Riku himself. But Riku most of all. He loved her so much as if they were related by blood, even though they weren't. He wanted to serve her ever since he became Saya's Chevalier, and now for Diva to do this... this... to him, he was a traitor. He could never return to Saya again after this because of his shame, this act had already made him belong to Diva, though not of his will.

He had no desire what-so-ever to be with Diva, and even hated her for this action, but what they were doing had forced him to be bound to her. He was now Diva's property, which was a price for mating with an opposite Queen. He was never told this, but his instincts told him that was what was happening right now. He didn't want to serve her, which is why he hoped he would kill her, because he would be forced if she didn't. He could no longer serve or be with Saya, but he didn't want to be with Diva either. Diva had stolen his honor, his dignity, his freedom, and his innocence, and it was only getting worse...

He felt his waist move slowly with hers as she began to move to give herself more pleasure, holding his wrists to the ground close to his head. She silently moaned in ecstasy. "Mmmh... mmh... ahh... Riku... Oh Riku!" Her voice was quiet and trembled from the pleasure she was recieving from him. Her pleasured moans and gasps gradually began to grow in volume.

Riku bared his teeth and shut his eyes very tight. He began to gasp with her. Not in pleasure, but in despair. His bangs were plastered to his forhead from freezing sweat of which his entire body was caked in. He just wanted to cry out in despair, cry out to the Heavens for someone... anyone. He was awfully close to doing that too.

* * *

This is something that normally didn't happen when Diva made love with her own Chevaliers. They would always end up fully submitting to her power and going completely native, even if they didn't want to, Diva would sometimes force them out of pure bordom (and some of it was because Amshel wanted to see if she could become pregnant, which of course didn't work... yet). But Riku was different, and it wasn't because he was Saya's Chevalier. Something about him wouldn't let her force him to submit... as if something was protecting him from losing the little dignity he had left.

But Diva decided to ignore it for now. She was making love with Riku and she would enjoy every second of it. She moaned ever louder and her movements became more forceful, Riku's body jolting on the cold floor with her body, forcing him in and out of her.

* * *

That was when Riku's mind lost all means of hiding his pain. His humiliation took over his body and soul, despair ruled his heart. He began to cry out, his loud sobs echoed in this rotten tower. He even began to beg her to stop. "Diva, stop! Make it stop! Please make it stop!" His voice was overtaken with tears.

She only responded by embracing his small body, and jerking harder and harder to force him to go into her deeper and deeper. His sobs became ever louder and more desperate, and occasionally even screamed in despair. He wanted someone to hear him and help him. Anyone!

In and out, in an out. Up and down, up and down. It was enough to tear Riku's young mind to little bite-sized pieces. Diva's intense thrusts were exhausting him of his innocence and energy. He was only just barely a child! Even if he couldn't age anymore, he still had and would always have the mind of a fourteen-year-old boy. But because of this, he was no longer a child. He was nothing more than a young play-thing for Diva's entertainment and lust.

At that moment, nothing in the entire world, nothing in this physical realm, could be as awful and torturous as his rape.

* * *

Finally, someone heard him.

And that someone was Saya. She gasped in despair and covered her mouth. "No... Riku...!" She shut her eyes tightly. She knew exactly what Diva was doing to him now. She was already too late... She could feel Riku's desperation and helplessness and pain. She felt Riku's essence of purity being stolen from him and was becoming an empty shell the longer Saya hesitated. He was suffering in the worst possible manner.

That was enough, she had to get in now and couldn't just stand there like a frightful witness! She had to do something!

"Hagi... please stay out here and make sure no Chiropterans appear." Her voice trembled along with her body, her pink turtle-neck becoming moistened with her falling tears.

Hagi nodded slowly, also able to hear Riku's desperate cries. "If that is what you wish."

And with that, Saya rushed inside the tower and began to climb the steps, not knowing or wanting to know what could happen to her poor little brother after his terrible fate.

* * *

Diva could no longer hold it in, and began to cry out herself in ecstasy. She placed her hands behind her head and began twisting and turning her body to get as much pleasure from him as physically possible, still moving her body up and down and thrusting him out of her slightly, and then ramming him back into her over and over again. "More, Riku! Uhh! Ah! More! Move faster! Mmh! Please, Riku!" She begged him.

Her power had forced him to move against his will and to her own and automatically did what she was told, causing him to cry out even more. "DIVA STOP!" He cried out, begging her to cease her horrific actions.

Their bodies had at last begun to orgasm as they were both reaching the process' end, Diva already feeling Riku's essence pass into her. The warm essence was making her body jolt in pleasure and intense ecstasy.

* * *

Diva couldn't have had better pleasure from this boy. He was so small, soft, and warm, which made her able to control him better. She always preferred to be the dominant one, and Riku's young body was perfect for just that, being on top of him. But why wasn't his mind bending to her will like his body. She wanted him to moan at least once in pleasure, but it wasn't happening. Was something wrong with her powers, or was Riku's mind simply too strong to bend? Too... pure?

No matter, he would be dead soon anyway. Her thank you gift would ensure that no one would ever be able to claim him back. That he would be hers... forever.

She kept and kept thrashing her body with his, and making him move with her in her strong embrace, crying out, damn near screaming in the nirvana. Riku's screams were that of pain and suffering though, not that she cared. She always enjoyed watching people suffer. Joel the First had made her suffer, and so she was going to make others suffer. Why did she have to be the only one to feel this horrific pain that Joel had inflicted on her? And Saya... who had always hated her. But she felt Saya's reason was selfish and naïve, and Diva's was justified. No, they would pay. The humans would pay, and the Chiropterans from her red-eyed counterpart would pay. They would _all_ pay; starting with poor little Riku.

* * *

Saya had reached the top of the stares, able to hear Riku's cries and Diva's moans clear as day. Her legs were on the verge of collapsing under her, but she had to keep her strength... for Riku's sake. She began to sprint down the hallway decorated in red, purple, and blue roses.

* * *

Some minutes pass, and finally they had reached the end of the process, and Diva had released him, her eyes dimming back to their dark blue shade, and just lied next to him on the floor, panting in exhaustion. Diva sighed in content, now satisfied. "Oh, Riku! You were magnificent!" She exclaimed in joy.

* * *

Riku had run out of tears and was staring at the ceiling with a shocked, though unchanging stare on his face. His mind had collapsed into shock. Diva's actions had broke him and no one had come to save him. It was over, his innocence lost, his place with Saya lost. He was now Diva's slave.

His emotions had left him now though, and only a blank stare remained in his eyes. Nothing was there anymore. Just an empty shell.

All he could hope for now is that someone, even if it had to be Diva herself, would end his now-eternal suffering and misery.

* * *

Diva then began to giggle, which progressed to a laugh, and then a loud hysterical laugh. She eventually regained her strength very fast, and rose to her knees above Riku, and whispered in his ear. "I will never, ever forget this. You're such a nice boy, Riku, giving me a gift not many can give. Thank you, Riku. It's only fitting I bestow a gift just as precious for my gratitude." She giggled again, her voice soft and satisfied. Riku gave no response.

Diva then bit her hand with her fangs, with crimson liquid seeping out, and at that moment her gift to him was revealed.

"How about my blood? You'll be mine forever and ever this way. No one will be able to take you from me." Diva leveled her hand to his mouth. "So drink up, my little cutie." She giggled childishly again. Her blood would crystallize him as he was of Saya's blood now, and instantly kill him. Diva sensed that that was what he desired. His death. She felt almost honored to be the harbinger of his death; but she also wanted to know what it felt like to kill a Chevalier, as Saya would kill hers all the time. Now why should her big sister have all the fun? Diva deserved it too.

She let out a venomous and deep laugh, but before she could donate her blood to him...

"Diva!" A voice shouted in rage.

 _Oh no, you've got to be kidding_. Diva thought. What was _she_ doing here?

"Saya..."

* * *

 _No one could ever know that Diva's actions would result in something that I've only seen one other time. Something special. You see, her actions weren't just her. It was her Chiropteran instincts telling her it was time to accomplish what most animals and humans eventually do in their lifetimes._

 _To Reproduce._

 _Just like it had been with her dearest mother. Unlike her daughter, however, it was not of the beautiful previous Blue Queen's own will._

 _But ever as always I'm getting ahead of myself. Like all good stories, our next act begins with utter hatred from our lovely Saya to Diva, and a change of heart from Diva herself._

* * *

 **Ookayyy, writing this chapter was interesting. Not gonna say I enjoyed it entirely. But hopefully the next chapter will be much, much lighter.**

 _ **Well, Riku's terrible fate had unfolded and now Saya will hold a hatred stronger than it had ever been in her life towards Diva. Just what does the narrator mean when they say that Diva will have a change of heart? What will Saya do now?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for Chapter 2, coming soon!**_

 **Thanks to:**

 **TsukiyoEi:**

Thanks :) Like I said on my wall, I went through a depression phase, which you should know all about, but I've gotten over most if it. ;)

It's probably my fault for spoiling you but I hope you'll enjoy this :) Maybe if you decide to watch the anime one day, you'll be able to see the comparison. ;)

Yeah hopefully I'll get some constructive criticism soon. I really want it for once in my life lol.

Thanks for R&Ring though. Loves sis. :)

 **Crescent Moon -Jesica151294:**

Even though you didn't review on here, I still thank you for reviewing this chapter on FB and giving me the CC that I needed :) I edited this chapter to make it more... feely? Is that the word... or _a_ word? xD

Anyway thanks so much for taking the time to R&R this, even if it's not your kind of story :) xD Loves, Imouto :)


	3. Chapter 2: One Chevalier's Fate

**A/N:** If anyone has any constructive criticism or spot something I've missed or did wrong, please let me know in a review and I'll edit this chapter to make it a little better! Your help is much appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own the anime, don't own the characters, don't own the original story. They all belong to their respective owners.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **One Chevalier's Fate**

Just like Saya had done when she found Diva draining Riku of his blood, she stared at her little brother and a still-naked Diva once again in shock and despair through the iron bars of this musty and dingy prison. She really was too late. Riku had suffered in the most heinous manner possible, and Saya had failed to save him. Not only that, but she could sense that Riku was no longer to be her Chevalier because of Diva's actions. He belonged to Diva now. That's what Diva wanted all this time, and that's why she infiltrated the Red Shield headquarters. Saya shuttered, and her legs gave out beneath her once again, and she fell to the ground on her knees, just like last time she was here, the cold and dark tower sending shivers throughout her entire body, along with the cold of the night. Tears fell down her cheeks in pity for the poor boy. There had to be a way to take Riku back... there just had to be. She couldn't let him be a slave to this monster. He didn't deserve to be Diva's pleasure servant.

"Now you always have to come and ruin my fun, big sister." Diva faked another pout. Saya looked up at her blue-eyed twin, a look of dismay on her face, not knowing what to say. "You've always had more than me, Saya. It's my turn."

"By... abusing him...?" Saya whispered with trembling lips. "Why... did you have to do this to him, Diva? Riku..." Her moistened russet eyes fell to the naked body of Riku, lying on the ground on his back, one of his hands to the level of his face, looking at the ceiling with blank eyes. At least he was still alive, but there was nothing in him right now, he was trapped in his own oblivion. An oblivion of shock and torture. His skin held a bluish hue from the frigid air and ground. He might have been suffering hypothermia, but being a Chevalier, at least it couldn't kill him. But was him being alive really a mercy? Would he ever recover from such trauma? Saya wanted to do anything to help him and be there for him, but she couldn't. Not anymore.

Diva's lips curved into a dark smile. "I merely made him mine." She simply said. Saya immediately balled her hands into fists on the ground, scratching the stone floor in the process. She looked downwards, her bangs shading her face, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto the floor. She bared her teeth in rage and sorrow, and held her eyes tightly shut. "I'll... kill you Diva. I'll _kill_ you! I swear I'll kill you!" She shouted in despair, and began sobbing, her gasps of sadness echoing in the dark tower. Diva only looked at Saya with an indifferent expression, as if she hadn't a care in the world about Saya's emotions or what she had just done to Riku.

* * *

He watched from afar, and saw the Chevalier of the opposite Queen guarding the tower. He knew Hagi could sense him as he saw his hands ball into fists, ready to fight the man sitting on a tree branch. He sat on the branch of the tree, staring at the tower in sadness though his sea-green eyes did not shed tears. He had warned the Red Shield of a raid, but he had no idea that Diva and Karl Fei-Ong would be working alone. But even then, the Red Shield was no match for the Blue Queen and her Chevalier, this he felt sad for. He never wanted Saya to get hurt, even if she was the enemy Queen, and now she was hurt. Hurt deeply into her very core, he could sense it. He might have been Diva's Chevalier, but he couldn't deny his feelings for Saya. Maybe it was his Chevalier blood and Amshel could have been right, he wasn't sure. But he felt that deep down in his heart, that it wasn't Diva's blood in him, but him. Himself. Solomon Goldsmith.

Solomon's golden hair shifted in the wind, and could feel that Diva was prepared to kill Riku.

This had to be the one moment he must disobey his Queen. He had to help... for Saya's sake and sanity. He had always felt a connection to her. He almost wanted Saya to make him hers the same way Diva had made Riku, at least then he would forever be with Saya without Diva's wrath. But since Saya has always disobeyed her instincts, to do that he'd be the one to have to... no. That would hurt Saya much too deeply. He couldn't put her through the same pain Diva had put Riku in. No, Solomon had a heart, unlike Diva. He would let it be Saya's choice. But it wouldn't change his deep feelings for her. He loved Diva as well, as she was his mother and his lover, but was it really worth it to serve an insane woman who only wanted selfish entertainment and only cared for herself? He desperately wanted to kill Hagi so he could have Saya for himself, but that would also hurt Saya. Sometimes he didn't know what to do to make her happy. There must have been a way...

It was then he heard the song. Diva's song.

* * *

Saya wanted to vomit when she heard Diva's voice begin to sing her usual, yet mesmerizing melody. Sure the song had power, but the song always brought pain into Saya's heart, as it was a mark of pain, suffering, death, and war.

Diva's song was intense and almost... happy. She could tell Diva was quite satisfied with her own actions on Riku, her latin lyrics not only echoing in the rotten building, but in the night sky and for miles away into the cold, unforgiving night.

* * *

Solomon closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he heard the familiar and sorrowful song. But Diva's voice seemed happy and intense, and that scared him more than anything. Diva had her way with Riku, and she was happy about it.

He then opened his eyes again and witnessed Hagi holding his mutated hand in pain. So Diva's song had influence on the other side as well? He witnessed Hagi groan in pain to try and resist his Chiropteran urges. Solomon had managed to train himself to resist Diva's siren song, but even then it couldn't cure the effects. Even now, he felt his blood boil with his blood-lust, but at least he could keep it under control during the song.

* * *

Hagi struggled to control his Chiropteran instincts during Diva's seductive song and grasped his red and black monstrous claw in agony. Through it though, he really wanted to help Saya and embrace her in her time of sadness, and to help Riku out of his pain and get him away from Diva. When Riku became a Chevalier, he formed a brotherly relationship with him, as most Chevaliers do, and he felt a sadness penetrate his heart when Riku had been... compromised. Even when Riku was human, he felt a friendly connection to the boy and was the cause of him letting out more of his emotions because of Riku's kindness, which rubbed off on him slightly. There was nothing he could do now though, as Riku was no longer Saya's Chevalier. As if his soul had become bound to Diva through this horrific process. As if... they became one.

He felt a rage towards Diva, and wanted to kill her for what she did to Riku. Her song had made Hagi's instincts speak to him, and began to whisper Riku's true fate. He belonged to Diva... but Diva also belonged to him now.

They were now one. Not of love, but of force. They were intertwined now, their souls made into one.

There was a reason why the Chevaliers were called grooms, and the Queens called brides, and Diva had chosen her groom. He felt it in his blood. His Chiropteran blood.

* * *

 _The bride had chosen the groom, and the groom had become one with the bride. I must speak in human standards so that you, the observer of my testimony, may understand the situation Riku and our beautiful Diva had found themselves in. In your standards, you can say that this is the Chiropteran method of marriage. A lot like the human method, marriage is the binding of two souls into one, though of course in different manners, in this case the former is through mating, thus causing the Chevalier of the Queen they once served, to be with his new Queen. In this case, Riku is now bound to serve Diva instead of Saya._

 _And of course, the previous Blue Queen... to my brother, who was the property of the Red Queen before Saya. My wretched brother. But I cannot tell you about them yet. It is much too early in our play!_

 _I will not be able to tell you if our lovely Saya will ever marry one of Diva's Chevaliers, though Solomon had his feelings for her, but his still-human emotions stopped him from fulfilling that destiny. But if they had married like Diva and Riku, the story I am telling you now would be different than it is now. Perhaps one day I'll be able to witness this if this day were to come._

 _Oh but not too soon, my dear reader. I still have_ so _much to tell you before we get to any conclusions and future speculations. Perhaps one day I will tell you about my brother and_ their _mother. But for now, we're just getting started!_

 _Enough talk from me for now. Let us continue our act..._

* * *

Finally, much to Saya's relief, the song had reached its end with a musical cry. During the song, Diva had dressed herself once again in her simple, yet elegant white and blue gown, her long midnight hair flowing in the wind that seeped into the dirty prison from the windows, the scent of roses filling the musty air, making it somewhat cleaner.

Diva knew that she had become one with Riku and vise versa, and she would never, ever let anyone cause them to divorce. With Saya's intentions, it would seem the only way to do that was to kill Riku, and Diva had every intention of doing so. "He's going to be mine forever, Saya. No one else can have him except me. And if I am to die one day, I'll be reunited with him. That's right, I'm going to kill him. Just for him. I'm sure he'd want it too. Think of what's best for poor little Riku, Saya. If you really love him, then perhaps maybe you should do the honors instead of me." Diva gave a sweet smile to Saya, and winked.

"Never!" Saya shouted, her voice cracking in rage, her eyes now glowing a brilliant crimson. "You think killing will solve everything, you're wrong!" Tears were still flowing down Saya's cheeks. But now they were tears of rage, Diva could sense it.

Diva then frowned. "You're so boring, big sister."

"And... I..."

"Here it comes."

"I have to kill you, Diva. Especially after this! I can _never_ forgive you!"

Diva snarled. "Yak, yak, yak, you never say anything else. You really are boring, big sister. It would be so much more fun to kill him..." She pointed her finger at Riku. "And then you."

"Diva...!" Saya said between clenched teeth.

* * *

"Oh, Karl!" Diva called out in a corny and childish tone.

Saya suddenly felt a wind behind her, and looked back to see the Phantom back in his human form. He then held her arms tight, preventing her from moving. Because Saya never fed on blood freely like Diva did, she was powerless to escape his grip, and she struggled very hard to get free, but to no avail. Karl laughed hysterically, hissing into Saya's ear. "How lovely to reunite here, Saya. The place where the war began, and the place of your first Chevalier loss. After that, we can dance until the sun rises! Just you and me, my lovely Saya." Saya grit her teeth and struggled even harder, and even attempted to bite him, but Karl was much too strong, even for a lunatic. There was no chance at saving Riku now. Riku was going to die... it was over for him. Saya began to shed tears of sadness once more.

She saw Diva approach Riku, biting her hand again so that she may feed her blood to him.

"Riku, no!" Saya cried out. She was powerless to stop Diva, and Saya began to sob as a result. "Riku... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I couldn't save you." Riku still gave no response. She sobbed once and inhaled. "Diva, don't do this!"

Saya could sense Diva was only finding entertainment through Saya's pleas, and she began to giggle. "Oh, big sister, you never change!"

* * *

Solomon gasped. He had to do something, now! Anything!

Without even thinking, he flashed towards the tower, making sure Hagi wouldn't catch him in the act. But he couldn't stop Hagi from sensing him. Before Solomon could get inside the tower, Hagi had grabbed him from behind and slammed him back into the moist grass, very close to the hole Saya and Diva had created during their first battle here. Solomon then smiled.

"Are you really going to let Riku die just to kill me, Hagi?" Solomon said indifferently. He grabbed Hagi's neck, and forced him on the ground, Solomon now above him. "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't. And neither can I. I only wish to save Riku for Saya's sake."

"I... don't... believe you!" Hagi rasped out while Solomon had grasped his throat. Hagi then kicked him in the abdomen using his super-human strength, which sent Solomon hurling to the other side of the field, but Solomon regained his footing quite quickly, all fours on the grass in a combat position. "There's no point in fighting each other Hagi, as neither of us can kill the other. If you let me go, maybe we can both save Riku before it's too late." Hagi threw his black and silver cello case at Solomon, but he only dodged it by flashing away. Suddenly Solomon was behind him, as Hagi rapidly turned to face him, trying to attack him with his claw; but Solomon, his arm now a blue mutated spear, blocked off Hagi's claw.

"I have no desire to fight you, Hagi. But I'm willing to give Riku a chance at living and to restore his mental state. What about you? Are you willing waste more time just to fight me, and risk everything being lost? I may be Diva's Chevalier, but I have no intention of letting her get away with such a crime if it hurts Saya." Hagi began to relax the muscles in his claw, a sign that he was listening to Solomon now, his stoic look unchanged. He felt enraged that Solomon had such feelings for Saya. He didn't belong to Saya, as he was now of Diva's blood, but what choice did he have at this point?

"I'll say it one more time. Let me go, and perhaps we can work together for now to save Riku's life. After that, you can attack me all you want, though I have no desire to."

Hagi sighed. He too sensed Riku's death soon approaching if nothing was to be done. He had to think rationally about this. Even if the Chevalier was lying, it was still their best shot on stopping Diva. "Alright." Hagi said in his usual monotone voice.

Solomon nodded and his sword-arm returned back into it's original human shape. "I'll knock Diva unconscious. It's risky as she's stronger than me, but while I take care of that, I need you to attack my Chevalier brother Karl so that he will release Saya."

It was predictable that the enemy Chevalier would tell him to do all the hard work, but none-the-less, Hagi continued to listen. "And when Diva's unconscious, I'll make sure Karl won't interfere anymore, and then I'll be on my way and you shan't have to worry about me for a while."

"Then let's go." Hagi stated. Solomon nodded and they both flashed into the tower and towards the prison.

* * *

The blood was just about to enter Riku's mouth once more. Riku was not going to fight her. He didn't even have the will to fight anymore, nor did he have the will to live. He silently hoped that no one would save him. Only one thing could end all of this, and that was Diva's blood. Once the blood would pour in his mouth, he would even willingly swallow, the pain of crystallizing preferable to an entire life of feeling the pain of humiliation and guilt. And now being Diva's husband... he could never accept that fact. He wanted to be away from her... away from the world.

He couldn't even feel his body now, as it was too cold. His entire body had become numb from both the cold and the shock of being sexually assaulted by Diva.

Suddenly he heard a scream in his head. It was a woman's. The scream was that of agony and torture. In fact, the voice was so familiar, he could have sworn it belonged to Diva. He then got a brief vision of a woman in chains. Her limbs were constantly being cut off and reattached to her body through her super healing abilities, her body cut and tormented with whips and knives, which quickly healed. He saw a pair of blue eyes shed endless rivers of pain and suffering, staring at a well-aged man. Her body was covered in blood and emaciated, and could hear her screams and cries. She could not plea for him to stop as she knew not how to speak, and she was trapped in a less damaged and corroded version of the tower Riku was held in now.

Then the vision ended, and all he saw was Diva's smiling face, about to pour her blood into his mouth.

He took a deep breath, but he didn't even recognize Saya or anyone else around him except Diva. All he thought about was the torment he went through, and the fact that it would now all be over soon... and that vision. But the vision didn't matter now. He couldn't recognize the ones he loved anymore, as his traumatized mind wouldn't let him. There was no point troubling himself anymore, as the troubles would soon be over.

Finally he closed his eyes and shed one single tear as he let his inevitable fate play out. So he still felt one emotion, and that was guilt. He was guilty he had betrayed Saya and had become married to Diva. His blood had told him that he was now Diva's husband, and she was his wife, even if no one had actually physically told him.

But it would no longer matter anymore. It was over. It was all done. His misery was over...

* * *

Saya gasped as she felt a wind in front of her, and saw Diva knocked to the floor on her back, unconscious, dropping Riku to the ground. "What...?" Saya gasped. Suddenly she sensed Hagi close to her near the prison door. "Hagi!" She shouted.

"Oh if it isn't the second-rate Chevalier. For once, could you leave Saya and I be?" Saya then felt herself being released from Karl's grip as Hagi and him began to fight, and crashed through the ceiling of the tower and outside. Saya fell to the ground on all fours and began to pant.

However, she could sense that Hagi wasn't the one who knocked Diva unconscious. In fact, the person who knocked her out felt extremely familiar, as if she had communicated with him at one point. She remembered his smile as he danced with her at the ball in Vietnam.

Then it clicked.

"Solomon?" Saya whispered, her voice trembling.

" _Go to Riku, Saya. He needs you now._ "

Saya didn't even hesitate to go to Riku, going passed the iron bars, but before she could kneel to him, she saw Diva's unconscious body, one of her arms was over her abdomen, and her other arm rested near her closed eyes, her head tilted away from Saya.

Now was Saya's chance. She looked around and eventually found that large brown tooth she stabbed herself with some weeks ago in an attempt to kill Diva then. But Diva was unconscious now, and defenseless. Saya walked over and picked up the tooth, and stabbed her arm with it once again with a grunt of pain, letting her blood soak the tip. Her glowing crimson eyes holding a look of determination and anger. She then looked at Diva. Diva was helpless and unaware of what was going on now. She had to end this once and for all!

She slowly stalked over to Diva and knelt beside her, and held the sharp object up high, about to perform the final killing blow. This was it, this was the place where it would end. It started here, and it would end here.

Saya inhaled and raised the tooth even higher, closing her eyes. This was it. This is the place where it would all... end.

* * *

Riku felt the freezing ground on his back once again, forcing him to shiver. Diva was unconscious now, and someone had saved Riku's life. He wasn't grateful though. Not at the least. If someone was about to take him out of here, he would have to suffer for the rest of his life now, and it would be pointless to...

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice who had called out "Solomon."

He didn't know who this Solomon was, but he suddenly recognized the voice. He was snapped out of his oblivion by that voice. A voice that always gave him serenity, peace, and happiness, and suddenly he remembered who the voice belonged to. It was Saya. She had come after all, even though she was far too late to save him from his fate.

He felt the heat of her body near him now. She was very close in fact, and felt her blood heat up to an inhuman level like Diva's did, except it was out of rage, not anticipation.

Something about her blood, her heartbeat, was encouraging him to not only remember, but to maybe... live on.

He then began to remember what his father had always told him before he died.

Nan-Kuru-Nai-Sa.

 _Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow_.

It was as if his father was trying to tell him to survive, to fight another day, to live on. As if George Miyagusuku was there standing right next to him and comforting him, telling him it would all work out.

* * *

"Riku, remember what dad said. Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow. And don't forget to smile."

 _He heard Kai's voice, and then Saya's._

"Riku, do you remember when dad would say to look forward to tomorrow?"

 _Riku remembered staring at her, and repeating what she said_. "Look forward to tomorrow..."

 _Then Riku remembered a year ago, when he was talking to his father._ "The sunset kind of makes me sad." _Riku mumbled._

"It makes you sad?" _George replied._ "Mhm..." _Riku sighed. But his adoptive father had more to say, but instead he looked at Saya._ "Does it make you sad too?" _He said to her. She smiled, and looked over at the crashing waves of the beach, staring at the sunset._ "Only because... today was such a great day." _Her voice held cheer._

 _George then smiled, and looked at the sunset as well and laughed a little_. "Come on, there's no reason to be sad!" _He started._ "The sun has to set so it can rise again tomorrow; so you can have another great day!" _He then looked at Riku reassuringly_. "You should never be afraid of the future." _He then held Saya's and Riku's shoulders, and brought them closer together as a family_. "A wise man lives for today, but always looks forward to tomorrow!" _He then paused to look at his children_. "Today was great, and tomorrow will be better!"

 _Riku then remembered Saya trying to talk to him back on the ship, saying that she had something to tell him._

"Riku, I have something to tell you." _Riku opened the door to his room, and looked out to see his brother and sister, Kai and Saya._ "What is it Saya? What did he say?" _His voice held curiosity._

 _Saya smiled at him reassuringly, a lot like his father had done._ "He said... don't forget to smile."

 _Riku sighed and looked down, holding the handlebar of his door tighter, and let out a bitter smile._ "That sounds like something dad would say." _He replied. And he was right, his father always knew how to make even the most depressed cheerful again. When he was depressed, he would always turn to his father, and he would always be cheered up as a result. George was a wise man and an even better father. He missed him._

 _Kai then spoke._ "That was dad's last words and we need to honor them, don't we?" _Kai's expression remained stoic, but the tone of his voice was reassuring._ "Dad would want us to be happy... for the time we had together."

 _Those words had caused Riku to shed tiny streams down his cheeks, his tears held both sadness, but at the same time happiness. His father wanted him, all of them, to live on in a happy life. To fight on another day. Riku sniffled as his tears gradually became more intense, and let out a silent sob. He then walked out of his room and embraced his older sister, and Saya returned it. Riku shed his tears in Saya's chest, knowing that even though George was gone, he still had the rest of his family. He would be happy with them... always._

 _Even when Riku had become Saya's Chevalier, he still kept the promise he had made to himself, to be happy and see the light at the end of the tunnel, metaphorically speaking._

 _He had to keep his promise, even now..._

* * *

It was at that moment, he finally found reasons to live. Saya, Kai, and all the others. Even if he could no longer be with Saya because of Diva's actions, the thought of his family and late father gave him the slightest bit of strength to carry on and endure. Perhaps some day he would be released from Diva's bond, and he could return to Saya once more. But until that day came, he had to keep his promise. That he would live for today and look forward to tomorrow, just like his father would always say. He would fight on and endure the hardships of a life with Diva. He would take everything with a grain of salt and eventually come out victorious in the end. He could only hope that Diva... may possibly change her mind about killing him, as he was forbidden to remain with Saya. This would be his last time with her, and he would cherish every moment.

Finally the life had returned to his eyes, and he curled up into a ball to cover himself and keep himself warm, now that he was no longer under Diva's paralyzing power. He then looked up at Saya, getting ready to stab Diva.

But he remembered that vision he saw... what if that suffering woman was Diva herself? What if his vision was perhaps... telling him to do something about this? He wanted to see if he could in fact make Diva see the error of her ways, but not through death. He had always been able to bring out the good and gentleness in people, even Hagi. Hagi had shown slightly more emotion than before when Riku began interacting with him. What about Diva? Was redemption possible for such a creature?

Despite what she has done to him, and what he has become, he had to try. He was bound to Diva forever, he just had to... try.

"Saya..." He whispered.

What if such a young boy could end this in a kinder way?

* * *

"Saya..." Saya jumped upon hearing that voice. It was Riku's voice. He must have come out of his shock.

However, she was just seconds from killing Diva. She had her now, and Riku would be freed if she killed her. Saya had to do this, she couldn't get distracted now.

But then he called her name again in an even quieter voice, sensing that Riku's exhaustion was getting to him. She knew it too, that this would be the final time she would ever see Riku again. She realized that even if Diva were to die, he would still be bound to Diva, even in death.

That's when it hit her. It hit her like a thousand pounds of bricks. If Diva dies, Riku would be lost forever. If his new Queen were to die, Riku would live without purpose and alone, not being allowed to be with Saya anymore. That's when she realized that this really would be the last time she would ever see Riku again. She wanted to kill Diva, but more than that, she wanted the best for her family, and Riku was no exception, even if they weren't related by blood.

With tears that flowed down her cheeks, and with a gasp of sadness, she made her final choice and dropped the spike onto the ground, away from Diva. She made sure to kick it away from Diva's reach so that she could not use it against Saya.

But where would this war lead to now? Saya couldn't kill Diva as long as Riku was alive, and couldn't put him through abandonment and loneliness. Even if he was no longer Saya's, she still cared about him. She was going to have to find another way around this. Perhaps contain Diva somewhere? No, she would only escape almost without effort.

Then she came up with an idea. She would somehow have to find a way to separate Diva's and Riku's soul, so that Riku would be free once more, and then she could destroy Diva once and for all.

At that moment, Saya made her decision to dedicate her life to finding a way to separate their bond and kill Diva afterwards. It had to be done, if not for Riku's sake, then for the rest of the world. Her family and the world depended on it. But until then, she could not return to the Red Shield because of her failure. She would have to find a way on her own. But she also could not bring herself to hurt those around her. Riku had already suffered because of this damned war, and she wasn't about to risk the rest of her family and friends either.

From now on until the end, it would be her and Hagi... until the promise she made Hagi commit to could be fulfilled... at the end.

She then ran to Riku's side and knelt next to him, and brushed his messy brown hair out of his eyes, her own crimson eyes dimming back to a copper shade. She then held Riku in her arms. He felt so frigid and stiff, as if he had been freezing for hours, and he might as well have. His skin was still somewhat gray, and his lips were turned into a light violet hue, dark circles formed underneath his eyes. He shivered violently and his audible breaths came out in shaky gasps, vapor escaping his mouth with each breath. She then held Riku tighter to her and began to rub her hands on his skin to warm him up, as she had nothing to cover him with.

"Riku..." She whispered. "Are... are you...?" Saya's voice was barely audible from the horror of seeing Riku in such a deathly condition.

"Saya..." Riku whispered again. "I'm... I'm so cold." His voice trembled. Saya continued to try and warm him up and gently shushed him. "Just relax, Riku... it's... it's going to be okay." Her voice began to crack from the tears, threatening to break out into loud sobs at any moment. She wanted to do anything she could to help Riku get through this... to help him recover. But she knew that this was a shock he would likely never get over because of his young and eternal age. But even if he wasn't to be this young forever, he would still be in some form of shock and would need constant mental assistance if he were to become an adult, which he would never be.

But his fate was so much worse that what it could be. Even to this day, she had slight regrets about making him her Chevalier. If she hadn't, he wouldn't have had anymore involvement with Diva. If she hadn't, he wouldn't have suffered the way he did. However, if she didn't, he wouldn't be alive today, and that thought was enough to chase some of her guilt away. She could not imagine what she would become if she were to lose Riku. She would become dark, bitter, and always angry. She was glad to make Riku her Chevalier for the sole purpose of his survival. Perhaps he would even be safe with Diva until she could find a way to free him, as long as she hopefully changed her mind about killing Riku. Even then, she couldn't stop her as they belonged to each other now and was not permitted by nature to intervene with one of their choices.

"I... I won't see you again, Riku." Saya finally let out silent sobs. "Not until I free you. I'll find a way to save you, I promise."

Riku's eyes began to water up with un-shed tears. "Diva... she... she made me... she forced me to..." His voice now held tears and began to crack. He then let his tears fall down his face and began to sniffle loudly. He buried his head into Saya's chest and let his tears flow onto her pink sweater, moistening it with tears again. Saya could no longer say anything in the condition he was in, and only embraced him tighter, and rested her head on his, her tears falling in sync with Riku's. "What's going to happen to me, Saya?" He began to sob. "What did she... do to me?"

She could sense Riku already knew what had happened to him, but asked anyway in hopes he might have been wrong. Unfortunately, he was not.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Riku."

Riku's sobs gradually began to grow in volume, and eventually he was crying into Saya's chest, his body trembled with each sob. Eventually he shook his head. "I'm sorry... Saya. I... I betrayed you."

Saya immediately shook her head and pet his hair. "No, you didn't. There..." Saya snapped her eyes shut briefly to prevent another sob from escaping. "There was nothing you could have done. Neither of us knew this was going to happen. It's not your fault, Riku. It's not your fault. You haven't betrayed me, even though we won't be able to see each other again. No matter what happens in the future, Riku, remember what Dad always said. Look forward to tomorrow and... and don't forget to smile."

Riku's sobs became ever louder with Saya's words. "Also, don't forget that I'll always love you as my little brother, Riku, no matter what happens. We'll all always love you. You won't be alone in this. I'm dedicating my life to release you, Riku. Always remember that."

"Saya..." Riku managed to rasp out through his sobs, and grabbed her shirt very tightly with his hands and embraced her with the little strength he had left. He then let his sadness take over him, and released all of his torment to Saya, as this was the last time he would ever be able to.

The siblings embraced each other for many minutes, cherishing every last moment they had left.

* * *

Diva began to regain consciousness very slowly, and heard Riku's loud sobs. He must have snapped out of his shock. But she also was able to catch bits and pieces of his and Saya's conversation.

However, what concerned her more was... who the hell had the nerve to knock her unconscious in the middle of making Riku permanently hers?! She hadn't had time to sense the person who had knocked her out, and thus hadn't a clue who it was. Maybe it was Hagi, Saya's other Chevalier. If it was him, she would have to kill him later.

However Diva managed to catch the bit that Saya said she would find a way to free him. Yeah, right. There's no way Diva was going to let...

Wait a minute.

"What if... Diva does things to me if she doesn't kill me? What if... she starts..." Diva could hear the hesitation in Riku's voice. "Starts to... rape me... again..." His voice was merely a whisper when he said those last three words. Now there was an idea...

"She won't Riku... I promise."

 _Well big sister, it would be naive to just promise something like that_ Diva thought in amusement.

That was even better. Perhaps there was a way to make him permanently hers by other methods besides killing him? Think of the fun she'd be wasting if she were to kill him. There was so much potential in letting him live, oh the fun she could have with him! _Riku, this is probably the best idea you ever came up with._

Yes, what if Diva could satisfy all her urges with Riku instead of her own boring Chevaliers? Especially since he was not like most Chevaliers, or even like the boys and men she met in her life. Making love with him again and again to satisfy herself and maybe even him? Yes, what a lovely idea!

This will be her ultimate thanks. Sure nothing could top such a gift as her blood. She not only wanted to feed her blood to Riku to kill him, but she actually did find it as a token of her gratitude, and probably the best one. A most generous gift for a most generous boy. But maybe she could find a gift for him in equal value? He was her husband now after all...

Diva's eyes suddenly snapped open, her vision returning to her almost at an instance. She began to giggle, which eventually progressed to a loud laugh again. Saya and Riku had heard her as they faced her now, Riku's sobs beginning to calm. She then stood up, and didn't even feel lightheaded. Being a Chiropteran Queen, she was capable of anything.

"Oh, big sister! You may be boring but your friend definitely has some good ideas!" Saya and Riku merely looked at her in confusion. "Oh my darling little Riku, that's the best idea you ever came up with! Though I wouldn't call it rape. More like just having fun with each other. It would be such a shame to just waste it away, don't you think? This is such a better idea than killing you. We could have... _so_ much fun!" Excitement was evident in Diva's voice.

Riku gasped and looked up at Saya in a shocked expression. "I thought... you said she wouldn't..."

Diva could sense Saya's rage and sorrow growing, and suddenly she spoke. "Don't you dare, Diva! I'll... I'll do anything just don't put him through all of that again! Please! Don't... don't hurt him anymore."

Diva merely laughed again. "I won't be hurting him! This is my new gift to him. My act of gratitude. Mmmh... he was such a generous boy. I just have to give him something of equal value in return for his generosity! Honestly Saya, why do you have to be such a sour puss?" It was as if Diva lived for making fake pouts around Saya, just to tease her. But her lips curved back into a smile. "Give him to me Saya... I'll keep him safe... from you."

Saya gasped and widened her eyes, astounded by what she just said. Protect him from Saya?! Was Diva more insane than she already was?!

"No..." Saya said quietly. "You... you can't have him!"

Diva snickered. "You don't have a choice, Saya. He's mine and I'm his. He belongs to me and I belong to him. There's no way you can separate us if we don't want to."

* * *

Saya stared at her with rage, her eyes glowing cherry-red once again. But she jumped again, startled by Riku's sudden voice. "Let me go... Saya. I'd rather... be stuck with her than make you suffer..." His voice was still merely a whisper. Saya gasped and her jaw dropped at Riku's words.

"You... you can't be serious, Riku! She's going to make you suffer, you already know this!"

"I already told you, I'm not going to make him-"

"Shut up, Diva!" Saya shouted. "At least let me talk to him."

Diva rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, sighing in annoyance.

"Saya... I'm serious. Just let me go. I'll be alright, sis." Riku gave a small smile to try and reassure Saya. _I have an idea, Saya. But you have to let me go._ Riku spoke to Saya in her head now.

 _What am I going to do then, Riku? Just let you suffer?!_

 _No. I want you to... live for today and look forward to tomorrow, like Dad would say._

 _Oh, Riku..._ Saya thought to herself that time. Diva was right on one thing, Saya didn't really have a say in the choices of the spouses. She didn't have a choice. She had to let him go.

"I love you, Riku." Saya whispered and embraced him one last time. Riku wrapped his arms around her in a return gesture. "I love you too... Saya."

"Are we done yet?" Diva moped.

Saya gently placed Riku back on the floor and stared at his face one last time to always remember him. Riku smiled and nodded at her, telling her that he would be alright. "Diva, I only ask that you don't make him suffer..."

Diva gave out a long-winded sigh. "We've been through this _so_ many times, big sister. Just get out and leave us alone before I end up wanting to kill you and him right now."

Saya then stood up, having lost this battle.

"Hagi..." Saya quietly said, and Hagi had returned to Saya in a flash, looking quite injured from his apparent battle with Phantom, but alright none-the-less. "Let's go."

"Are you sure that is what you wish, Saya?"

Saya took one last look at Riku, her eyes dimming once again, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "I don't have a choice, Hagi. Yes, it is."

Hagi then grabbed Saya's arm, and flashed away, leaving Riku behind.

 _I_ will _free you, Riku. I promise._

* * *

Diva laughed again. "Well then, Riku. It's just you and me now."

Riku merely looked at the ceiling again, a look of sadness on his face. "Just get this over with, Diva."

Hmm, that got Diva in her thoughts. Where would she keep Riku? Would she keep him locked in this tower like she was? That would be good for irony's sake. Just think, Riku as her prisoner and always available when he needed her. Yes, that would apparently work out.

Then again, what if Diva would have to travel? That would be a bit of a bother. She did remember Nathan saying they were going to move into his place rather shortly. Actually, now that she thought of it, keeping him locked in this tower would be a horrible idea. Besides, it would be much more cozy to keep him in the house with her at all times, and perhaps locking him in her room while she wasn't around. Besides, she did say she was going to give a gift of equal value to her blood for him. She might as well make Riku and herself much more comfortable than this lonely tower. Plus, this place always filled her with dread anyway. Being tortured by Joel the First to no apparent end just to satisfy his damned curiosity.

This place was a wretched and damned place now, it was time to leave all this behind... permanently.

She giggled. "Oh not here, my cute little Riku! We're going to move to a different place soon, and it'll be much more cozier than this place. Besides I'm sure you'd want to be warm again, right?"

Riku hesitantly nodded.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

With that, Diva walked over to him and took him in her arms. She'd have to get him some clothes now too. It would be quite weird to have him walk around naked all the time. Maybe she would go shopping at one point (with James of course to protect her) and get Riku some new clothes, and maybe get herself a pretty new dress.

She leaned into Riku's ear. "You're my husband now, Riku. We'll be together forever and ever. And I'll take good care of you. We'll live together as husband and wife. How does that sound? Now that you're my Chevalier of course." Riku gave no response, and only looked away from Diva, not wanting to face her anymore. Diva laughed. "Aww, you're so shy! But I'll fix you right up!" Riku shut his eyes tightly in disgust, but he had to stay strong. For Saya's and his family's sake.

Diva gave one final giggle, as they flashed out of the building, and to Riku's new life. His new fate.

The fate of one Chevalier.

* * *

 _And so this act concludes with Diva's change of heart. She decided not to kill him, but to let him live with her. I hear you asking, just what does our darling little Diva have planned for her new Chevalier? And where will Saya's life lead her now? What will her choices result in? Will Riku go on with his plans to make Diva understand him? Will she listen?_

 _Now, now, patience my dear reader! All will become clear, but for now I need to rest until I can set a time for us to meet again._

 _I'll let you, human, to decide what is wrong and right with Diva and Riku, I'm merely a speculator, witness, and writer, and am content to be nothing more than those._

 _Don't lose your interest in my testimony, for we are just getting started!_

* * *

 **Mkay so I decided to let the next-chapter speculations happen in that manner. I'll let our narrator take care of that business. So, yeah, the narrator told you what happened and what may happen later on, and I recommend heeding their words. ;)**

 **(Remember, I** _ **am**_ **a rather slow updater, so don't be surprised if you suddenly stop seeing updates. I wouldn't have abandoned it, just me being slow and possibly lacking inspiration and/or motivation. Thanks for your patience now and in the future. :) Also, not to worry about the fight with Hagi, Solomon, and Karl. I plan to put that scene into detail in the next chappy.)**

 **Thanks to:**

 **Crescent Moon -Jessica151294:**

I'm glad you saw the improvments hun. :) Like I said, I'm doing my best to make this... my best. xD

I know you never watched the anime and I'll never pressure you to, but I'm glad you can still find some mild entertainment with this story :). I'm not asking you to read the whole thing, so I won't complain if you decide to stop right here. xD Again, thanks for the much-needed CC hun :)

Well yeah I do feel that doing that can kind of lag the story, but when I re-read it it doesn't seem like that. Cheers, Imouto!

 **Guest Review #1:**

Well he's already on the first stages. Though he may not have shown it as much at the end of the chapter, I can assure you that he is still pretty traumatized, and is horrified at the fact that he's going to be going through more of it, but he's doing his best not to give Diva the satisfaction. He has enough sanity in him left that he can control his emotions again.

Truth be told, I never read the manga, but I do know a little about it from articles and comments, and I do know that Diva had a slightly more innocent and immature side to her than in the anime.

SPOILERS!

If I'm not mistaken, I think Riku was never raped and killed in the manga, and Diva eventually was killed, but still wanted nothing more than to be with her sister? Correct me if I'm wrong in any of that.

I have to agree that killing him off in the anime wasn't the best of ideas in the world. There _may_ have been some hidden logic in it, but it doesn't mean I like it, thus why I'm having Riku survive in this AU. Though I still want Diva to have children at the same time. Hint hint. ;)

END SPOILERS

Thanks hun, I really do appreciate that and I'll do my best to live up to fans' expectations. :) I just hope I'll get some constructive criticism to the point where this story may actually become what you hope for it to be. I'm very dedicated to this one.

As a matter of fact, I have read Sympathy for the Diva. It's actually where I got my inspiration for this story. ;) Though of course I don't think Riku would necesarilly enjoy it lol.

 **Guest Review # 2:**

He will, he's already started, thanks to Saya and his late adoptive father.

Well, like the "narrator" said, patience and all will become clear. :)


	4. Chapter 3: Angel, Demon, and Victim

**A/N:** If anyone has any constructive criticism or spot something I've missed or did wrong, please let me know in a review or PM and I'll edit this chapter to make it a little better! Your help is much appreciated!

Anyway, so, hi. Remember me? xD

Now I'm not sure where Kai and the others were after Riku's death in the original anime, so I just kinda took a guess at the U.S. If I'm wrong, please let me know what the correct country/state was. Thanks!

And yes, there's another _scene_ in this chapter. Unfortunately that's going to be happening a lot in this story. .

 **Rated MA**

 **Song of Inspiration: Lilium (from Elfen Lied) ~Mariko and Kurama's Version~ by: Konishi Kayo and Kondoo Yukio  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own the anime, don't own the characters, don't own the original story. They all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 _ **ALERT! I am looking for any and all ideas to help me advance in the story! This is optional, but your thoughts on what you would like to see next would really be of help and use! I very much appreciate it! PM or Review me with your thoughts and I'll take a good look at them. ;) Thanks again!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The Weeping Angel, the Laughing Demon, and the Victim**

"Where's Saya?"

That's the first thing that Kai said ever since they arrived at Gray's house. Saya and Hagi had suddenly gone missing which made Kai crave for some answers. However, David wasn't being any help what-so-ever. He held a half-full glass bottle in his hand and sat at a desk coated with David's saliva and God knows what else. "Ah, she's probably hangin' out with Hagi for all I care..." David's words were slurred and unfocused as a result from having had far too much liquor. Kai looked at him in disgust. "Seriously, David? We had one failure and already you're turning to drink? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"So, what?" David mumbled, and took another sip of his drink.

Kai growled and yanked the liquor glass out of his hand and immediately threw it in the trash bin, and proceeded to slam his hands on the wooden desk, just avoiding the nastiness. "Saya and Hagi are missing, my little brother's been kidnapped and going through God-knows-what, and you're just sitting here wasting time getting drunk! You used to be a person stubborn and tough as hell and now you're giving us _this_ crap all of a sudden?"

"Kai, just leave him alone, he's got it tough." Kai jumped upon hearing that all-too familiar Jamaican accent. "Lewis?" Kai turned around to face the quite overweight and native-Jamaican man, who wore an orange beach shirt and brown khaki shorts. "But, what am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here knowing Riku's in trouble!"

Lewis let out a long sigh and put a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Kai, we know that this fight has taken an ugly turn, but I'm sure Saya and Hagi are doing the best they can to find him. Right now you have to stay strong for family's and friends' sake."

Kai let out a long sigh and pushed Lewis' hand off his shoulder, then stomped out of the office. He kept his head lowered to the ground as he walked through the hallway, his teeth bared and his hands balled. _I'll find you, Riku. Even if Saya or the Red Shield fails, I'll kill Diva myself if I have to_!

* * *

"Saya, you should have some rest." Hagi said to Saya softly. Saya sighed and pulled the hood of her brown cloak over her head. "I'm fine, Hagi. Right now all I care about is freeing Riku and killing Diva. There's no time to rest." Hagi nodded, and sat down beside her on the wooden bench.

They were inside of an old, dark, and abandoned church. Hagi had lit the candles to give some light and warmth. Saya, though not the religious type, would often times pray to whatever God could be out there for a success and for all of this to be over soon. She wanted happiness in her family, to live like a normal girl, to live and be care-free, to smile and laugh...

But instead she was cursed with misery, blood, death, and war. Everyone she loved would always suffer by the enemy's hands, and for this reason alone could she never return to Kai, the Red Shield, or anyone else. As soon as she would free Riku she would get him as far away from her as worldly possible. And not only that, she was ashamed of her failure to kill Diva when she had the chance, all because Diva and Riku were _bound_. Hagi was the only company she would accept, as he was always strong physically and mentally. He was fearless towards the blue enemy, and so Saya didn't have to worry about him so much.

But Riku...

He was still very young and not adjusted to any of his new chiropteran abilities yet. Not only that, but he was cursed to be young forever, all because of one mistake Saya had made. Was making him her Chevalier really an act of mercy? Was it really worth all the suffering that he had to go through in the hands of Diva? Riku had once had a normal life, happy and so sentimental. He always had cared for others deeply, and was hardly ever capable of any kind of hate or rage. He was full of love and kindness, always wanting the best for others and himself.

But now all that was taken away from him. Because of Saya... because of her he could never have a normal life again. Saya had always blamed herself and Diva for all of this. Riku would never be the same again, having lost his innocence to _her_. Riku never had much of a will to fight, and thus was defenseless and powerless to resist Diva's lust, and still probably was. Especially now where he had no will to resist or defend himself, nor possibly even to live.

Was saving his life really worth it? "Hagi..." Saya whispered. "Yes, Saya?" He replied. Tears had formed in Saya's russet eyes, threatening to become tiny streams of turmoil. "Did I... make a mistake... saving Riku's life? Making him a Chevalier?" Tears were very evident in her broken voice. There was eerie silence for some seconds, but finally Hagi spoke. "Saving one's life is never a mistake. He suffered, yes. But you didn't know this would happen to him. It's not your fault, Saya. And even if you did know, you care enough to save his life whenever need be, you should never forget that, and always know that he still loves you and could never hate you. Even if it had to be through your blood, your actions were still pure. Let no one else convince you otherwise."

Saya held her head down, and fell into silence, her bangs covering her eyes.

Hagi put a hand on Saya's shoulder. "I promise we'll find a way to recover Riku." Saya gasped and looked up into Hagi's turquoise eyes, his expression ever so stoic and monotone, but Saya could sense he had true meaning and feeling in his words. Finally, the streams fell down Saya's cheeks, and she couldn't help but embrace him. At first they were slight gasps, but eventually they progressed into louder and louder sobs as she began to cry into Hagi's chest.

Why did Riku have to suffer like this?! He was just a boy! No one, not even the vilest human or chiropteran in the world deserved that kind of pain and loss. She missed him so much... She just wanted to embrace him as her little brother just one more time and to tell him it would all work out, like George would say. But she could never embrace him again. Even if they free him, he would still be in a state of shock from his torture.

Hagi then embraced her to comfort her and allowed Saya to release all her caged up emotions and sorrow. At least she still had Hagi. She still had someone to embrace, and wondered if she might even... love...

Saya's loud sobs and wails echoed throughout the church walls, as if she were a weeping angel, in need for the light.

* * *

 _One day later..._

"So, whatever happened to our darling little Diva? She's locked herself in her bedroom ever since we've just arrived here."

"Shut your trap, Nathan. Whatever Mother's intentions are, we have to respect it." His Jamaican accented voice held anger and indignation as he adjusted his green navy suit he always wore.

"Oh James, you could be such a sourpuss! I only care for Diva's well-being as much as you do, though I wish you could lighten up your attitude a bit. Mommy hates it when you're always so bitter." Nathan pouted.

"Hmph." James crossed his arms and turned away from Nathan Mahler.

Nathan always kept his silly smile on him, and always saw the brightest bits of the situations that would arise. An attitude that practically matched his personality and his... style.

He felt as if he was the only one who truly cared for Diva enough to actually fully appreciate her and love her. Though James was close, he was always so bitter and full of anger for whatever unfathomable reason. No, no that couldn't do it all. However, Nathan always had to respect him because Diva cared about him greatly as her own, often calling him her "Child". One thing was for sure though, James was definitely a mama's boy.

Nathan though, was utterly convinced that, though she didn't care for him as some of her other Chevaliers, he was the only one who ever truly cared for Diva as if _she_ were his own. Amshel only saw her as an experiment in his eyes, James was too bitter, Karl was too insane, Solomon was... well he was too in love with Saya to be with Diva. Even if Solomon wouldn't admit it, Nathan could practically see right through him. And despite Nathan's gay-like attitude, he still felt his feelings towards Diva were the most pure and selfless. He would do anything for dear little Diva, even if it was behind the scenes.

The question to James was an act. Why would he hide the truth? Because he could? Sometimes even he didn't know it himself. All he knew is that Diva was now happy. Happy as could ever be. In fact, Nathan had never seen her so happy, it almost made him want to cry in joy for her.

But for him... because of him he couldn't form tears of joy. Maybe it was pity? Was it the little human still left in Nathan after all this time? He was happy that Diva was happy, but deep down he felt slight sadness because of both Diva's trauma of her past, and the result of what it was leading her to do at this very moment. And for her newest ' _prize_ '. Nathan didn't exactly fully agree with what Diva was doing to him, but as long as it made her happy, who was he to interfere with her choices?

After all, he never interfered with their mother's choices.

* * *

She looked out the window of the mansion they had just arrived in and watched her Chevaliers talk about whatever it is she couldn't care less about. The sunlight that poured through the window had made her eyes light up naturally with the beautiful blue shade. Her long midnight hair made her look almost ethereal within the light, but it was just an illusion to mask her true intentions and feelings. Sure she was beautiful in looks, but inside, her intentions, she couldn't be anymore monstrous.

"Looks like they don't know about you yet." Diva said softly while still faced away from her little treasure, straightening her navy-blue Victorian gown that she had worn a few weeks earlier. She then let out a small giggle. "Are they really _that_ preoccupied? I'm surprised I managed to get you in here without them noticing. Then again, Amshel would have if he was here, but he's not, and to be honest, I'm quite glad he's not. Though two of them know. I couldn't help it. I had to tell at least one! I just have to brag to somebody you know? And the other was with me." She turned around to face the naked and trembling body of her prize. She could see him tug at the cloth that wrapped around his wrists and the bed frame that restrained him and kept him lying on his back, his teeth bared in fear and agony that she could clearly see wrought on his young face. "Besides, it would be fun to formally introduce you to them and see their reactions! If they don't figure it out first anyway."

She smiled and approached the bed. "At least until then I can have all my fun with you without them distracting me and having me do this and that, this and that. It's _so_ annoying. Sometimes I wish they could just let me do what I want, when I want. I _am_ their Queen after all, they should be doing what I say all the time, not the other way around." Diva let out a slightly louder giggle and sat beside him, and could see confusion written on his sweaty face. "I'm sorry you have to hear me complain and rant so much, but there's no one else who cares enough to listen to what I have to say."

She adjusted the cloth and tightened it, making him gasp in pain to ensure he wouldn't struggle. She then frowned, he's always too quiet. She wanted to talk to him at least a little but he seldom responded with anything but tears and whimpers. He turned his head away from her, knowing he wasn't able to face her because of her actions.

Diva smiled childishly. She had just caught her most delicious prize ever, and she couldn't be any happier. That day she had sung so loudly and passionately, that her Chevaliers even felt confused. She would never tell them why though, just smirk at them and run off. Nathan was the only one who truly knew, because, though he wasn't her favorite, she could still trust him to keep his mouth shut until she decided to show him off.

"Oh come on, stop having such a sad face!" Diva pouted. "We should have some more fun now that we're finally here." Diva formed a malicious smile on her face. She began to pet his soft and light brown hair, sending shivers and goosebumps through-out the entire boy's body, his breaths audible and shaky. He was obviously frightened, but Diva would fix him right up. "I'm already starting to think this is a better thank you gift than giving you my blood." She then caressed his cheek, which felt extremely hot from all his anxiety.

"What do you think... Riku?"

* * *

Riku couldn't take listening to another word from her. Despite his thoughts back then, he couldn't fully hate her. He couldn't hate anyone. But he didn't appreciate her at the least either. She was a monster in his eyes.

Perhaps he had slight hate, but only of her actions towards him, not Diva herself. His body was still slightly chilled from the ordeal a couple nights ago and the fact that Diva would never give him anything to dress himself in, but it least he wasn't suffering hypothermia anymore.

He knew it wasn't over though. It would never be over until Saya could find a way to cut the chain that bound their souls together. However, that vision still played in his head. That vision of a young girl screaming and crying in agony, blood covering her emaciated body while wounds were constantly inflicted upon her. And since it was the same tower Diva had had her way with Riku, he wondered if that woman in his vision was Diva as well. He wouldn't be surprised, given her sociopathic, sadistic, and childish nature.

He only accepted his fate so that no one he loved would have to get hurt. He thought that he was a bit like Saya in that area, he never wanted anyone to get hurt. But still, he was terrified down to his core.

If Saya hadn't of come in time, he'd be dead for sure, and for that he was grateful, at least after he got over some of his shock. He still had enough to be miserable though, and couldn't fully comprehend what Diva had done to him... until now.

The day he arrived at Nathan's manor is when it all hit him, when his young mind had realized he had been raped and stripped of his innocence and happiness. That day he had continuously tried to scream, sob, and wail. But every time Diva could sense it coming on, she had to smother him with a pillow until she knew for sure he wasn't going to scream anymore (being a chiropteran, that couldn't kill him), so he could only release moderate sobs, and let his tears soak the pillow. He knew it was because Diva didn't want most her Chevaliers to know about him yet. Hopefully that once they do know about him, he'd be allowed to finally let it all out. At least for now he had managed to resist anymore crying, just so he didn't have to be suffocated anymore.

He had lived such a happy life, always feeling cheerful when he was by his father's, brother's, or sister's side. But now all of that was taken away from him when he became Diva's groom. He would think that becoming a Chevalier would ruin his life, but it didn't. He knew he could still be happy as Saya's Chevalier. At least he would be with her at his side forever, like Hagi had said. He had the urge to cry again as he realized he would be tortured and suffer for the rest of his life now, never to return to such happiness, but he had to hold it in for now.

Why did Diva have to do this to him?!

No, it was Diva that ruined his once-peaceful life. Not Saya. He was so grateful for Saya saving his life back there some months back right when he had become Saya's Chevalier. Diva had taken all of the hope away from him, now he wished he could be dead now so he wouldn't be with her, but it was hopeless... he was Diva's husband now.

Riku was knocked out of his thoughts when Diva softly tread back to her window, and closed the navy blue curtains, darkening the room, though leaving enough light just so the two of them could see. "What... what are you... doing?" Riku whispered with a trembling voice.

Diva only giggled in her usual childish manner, and then looked back at a helpless Riku. "I said we would have our fun once we arrived here, and we've arrived. So, why not now while my urges are still strong? I mean since we're one now, we might as well make the most of it, right Riku? And why not right now?" She said while laughing. The laugh of a demon.

Riku's eyes shot wide as he instantly knew what she meant now. The pace of his breathing once again began to quicken along with his heart, his fingers and toes already tingling.

 _Saya, you told me she wouldn't do this to me anymore! You promised she wouldn't and now she's..._

He watched helplessly as Diva went to lock her door with a key, preventing anyone from coming inside. "I think I'm going to give you the best pleasure you will ever experience as my thank you gift. I plan to do a little more than that for my gratitude later, but this makes a great start, don't you think?"

"Huh?" Riku gasped.

Diva then returned to the bed and once again sat beside him and then covered her mouth so she could giggle some more, feeling like nails on a chalkboard for Riku. "I won't kill you. That'll waste all the fun, and you and I are going to have _lots_ of fun!" She then stood up again.

Riku bared his teeth again, his body trembling harder, his limbs going cold and numb. He suddenly felt as if he was back in that dreadful tower again in the Zoo. Suddenly, he felt very lightheaded.

"Oh no, don't you faint on me again, little boy. At least let it wait until after we have fun right now." She said, moping like a bored child. "Hmph. At least this time will be a little easier since I don't have to strip you down right now." She gave a playful look to him and his manhood, and then proceeded to untie the bows on her navy-blue gown as it then slid off her body with no problem, revealing her nude and shapely body once again. Riku had to look away, not wanting to see her nudity again. He knew what was about to happen... for the second time.

There was a long silence that felt like hours between the two as Diva combed her long and elegant hair with her fingers to tidy it up a bit.

Not again... _not again_!

* * *

"I think I should go check on Mother." James started as he rose from his chair under the pavilion.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, James." Nathan stated in his usual happy-go-lucky tone. "And why not Nathan? You're wasting my time."

Nathan then frowned and sighed. "Mommy wouldn't be happy if you just barged in there when she obviously wants some alone time."

James snarled and gave Nathan an angry look, balling his hands into fists as if he was getting ready to fight him. "Are you hiding something from me?" Nathan then smiled again. "Not at all, my dear James! I'm just saying that if Diva wants to be alone, leave her alone. What else needs to be said?"

"Hmph. So would you care if she was in any possible danger while being alone? Are you willing to let Diva die?" James said in indignation. Nathan pouted. "Now, now, you're getting a little _too_ paranoid James! Calm down and relax, Diva will be just fine! If it's the one thing I know about Diva, she _hates_ being smothered by an overprotective family member, and absolutely can't _stand_ being watched like a hawk! You of all people should know that. You wouldn't want to upset Mommy, would you? Because if she's upset, we're all upset."

James growled, accepting defeat. "Fine, but it'll be your fault if anything happens. You can be sure I'll be taking this up with Amshel when he returns!"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and sighed again. "Very well, James."

He had to keep Diva's secret away from the others, especially James, as much as he could until Diva decided otherwise.

* * *

Diva climbed onto the bed and on top of Riku's saturated body. He couldn't stop sweating and his throat felt unbearably dry from his fear and humiliation. His eyes began to water up again and once again whimpered as Diva caressed her right hand on his cheek.

"No..." Riku whimpered. "Not again... Diva, don't! Please! I'll... I'll do anything...!"

"Begging again, are we Riku?" Diva said with indifference. Riku widened his eyes at what she had just said. That's when she began to chuckle in her usual childish manner mixed in with something... much more sinister. He didn't want to suffer like this anymore, he really didn't.

"Diva... please... _please_! I can't do this anymore! I'm scared..." Riku inhaled. "I'm _scared_!" His voice held despair and desperation.

Despite that vision he had, he was starting to doubt on even trying to help Diva. He was so distressed and afraid, there was just no way he could even _talk_ to her. He was too scared to. No, he was so afraid of her now that just so much as speaking to her other than begging her to stop was humiliating and wretched.

He reckoned that's exactly what Diva wanted too. Just that very thought had begun making him sick to the stomach and he was very close to screaming, despite the possibility of being suffocated. Apparently Diva sensed this too as she then climbed off Riku and stood back up off the bed. He watched her gradually walk back to her wardrobe and open the top drawer, from inside she took out another white cloth similar to what Riku's wrists were restrained with. She then reproached the poor boy. "This is punishment for your bad behavior." Diva said with venom in her voice. Riku stared into her face with a confused expression. "W-What...?"

"You're being such a bad boy, Riku." Diva pouted. "You gave me what I wanted, but you're not showing any gratitude for my thanks. So I have to punish you until you can learn how not to be such an ingrate. And besides, we can't have my other Chevaliers know you're here yet, can we? It would spoil the surprise!" Diva then laughed as she lowered the cloth onto his mouth.

He then suddenly gasped as he felt Diva wrap the cloth around his head, gagging his mouth. Riku moaned in fright and torment, trying to shake his head to avoid the gag. But it was no use as Diva tied a knot on the cloth on the back of his head. Riku could now no longer scream or beg. He was already ill to his stomach and wanted to retch, and the gag made it much worse. He had to resist vomiting though, else he would choke on his own bile. Tears now streamed down his cheeks as he breathed heavily through his nose, which that in itself was becoming harder as his nostrils began to clog up from his crying. He began releasing quiet and gasp-filled sobs.

Diva then began to speak in a sweet and ethereal manner. "Oh, Riku, this is going to be so fun. I feel sad I have to be violent on you this time though so I can make you understand." Riku shook his head in a spastic manner and moaned through the cloth on his mouth which had revealed more of his terror, but Diva placed both her hands on his cheeks to keep him still. "Shhhh... it's alright, Riku. You'll understand soon enough." She then removed her hands from his face and leaned forward to kiss his cheek, which sent instant chills down Riku's spine as he began shaking violently like he did on that one fateful night at the Zoo.

Diva's kisses began to migrate down to his neck, and that's when they became hungry and fiery. She kept moving downwards until she reached his bare chest, her kisses now ravenous. She even bit him a couple of times to consume a small amount of his blood, which Riku somehow knew couldn't harm her, unlike Saya's pure blood.

She pulled his naked body into her embrace as she once again crawled on top of him, the kisses had gotten more and more violent through-out the passing seconds, which to Riku, felt like an eternity. He could hear Diva's moans while she kissed him violently as she gasped and purred. She had to even take breaths every few seconds.

His breathing became audible, his sobs grew in volume. He tried his very best to beg her to stop, but the gag in his mouth had prevented him from using any understandable words. He desperately wanted to vomit now, but couldn't. His body had become white as snow, ever-more saturated in his sweat and tears. At that moment, he felt so frigid, as if he was back in that bitterly cold tower with Diva. He might as well have been too, and this was going to be much worse than before...

He knew Diva wanted to 'punish' him for his 'ungrateful attitude', thus he knew this would be even more traumatizing than the last. He already lost his virginity as well as his place with Saya to Diva; now he was going to suffer to add more insult to injury.

He closed his eyes as he began to try to think about the happy moments he had with Saya, Kai, and his father. The memory of his father is what convinced him to stay strong after the first ordeal, but now that confidence once again drained from his soul, making him that scared little boy he was when Diva first forced herself upon him.

But until Diva would do it again, he tried to remember all the good days to help him get by until he would be forced into Diva again. He tried so hard. He remembered his love for cooking, laughing, smiling, and playing. He remembered _them_. Saya, Kai, everyone else. Even Hagi. He was always very close to Saya, she was always kind to him, even when their father died. She always did her best to comfort him and Riku knew he could always turn to her if he needed to. And then there was Kai. Sure Riku wasn't as close to Kai as he was to Saya, but Kai had always cared for him deeply as well and would always protect him and be by his side when need be. He had a big brother and a big sister to share the joys with.

Why did Diva have to take all that away from him?! She took everything from him. His life, his family, his friends, his freedom, his dignity, and his happiness. He was merely Diva's little pleasure slave now. Nothing more than Diva's game and prize. He became the hunted, and she was the vicious hunter.

The bitter thoughts had soon overpowered the good ones as he remembered the situation he was in.

He had truly lost everything.

Riku gasped as Diva's hands reached his manhood as she began to push up and down on it to try and arouse it. Riku groaned ever louder, trying to struggle out of his restraints and gag. Diva responded by slapping Riku's face extremely hard which made him still again. "Oh stop it, you're being such an ingrate, Riku." She then grasped his manhood firmly with one hand and began to pump it to speed up the process.

His body was responding. It wouldn't be long now before it would be time again... and again, and again.

* * *

Diva's legs were becoming wet and hot with her arousal and lust as she could feel her body pulsating with the pleasure and anticipation. Her cheeks became bright red as she could feel her blood begin to heat up once again. Just _touching_ him was enough for the young chiropteran queen to salivate and moan in pleasure.

Her breasts hardened and her blood boiled as her anticipation grew stronger and stronger. She could also clearly hear Riku's muffled sobs and groans of despair. "Aw, what's the matter? Are you scared again?" She could see his eyes widen with her question as he stared at her in shock. She smirked.

She looked down... and saw that his body was now ready to enter her as it was now completely hardened. She moved to Riku's ears, and whispered to him though not before releasing a small chuckle. "You shouldn't be scared Riku. Think of this as just a simple lesson." She could feel his body tense up from her words, which made her smile wider. Despite what she was saying, Riku's despair and fear was very entertaining to Diva's twisted mind. She could listen to this for hours on end and she wouldn't get bored. Instead, she continued on. "I'll fix you up Riku. I'll make you a proper Chevalier to serve me and only me and I'll reward you with having a higher place within my favorite Chevaliers. I'll shape you to be my perfect little husband. All I ask is that you behave like the good little boy you are." She cackled.

She then backed away from his ear, and began to match her body with his again until she could feel his manhood in the right spot. "It's time again, Riku. Now... be a good boy, and enter me."

* * *

"Be a good boy, and enter me."

Riku felt disgusted by those words as he wanted nothing more than to be far, far away from her and with Saya again. It was no use struggling anymore, he wasn't getting out of this as he could feel Diva about to force him in. He closed his eyes tight and began to pray in his head that this would be over very soon, as this was going to be much, much worse than before.

Diva moaned softly as she lowered her waist down to him.

Finally he was forced inside of her as the hot flesh enveloped the instrument of her burning desire. And burning it was.

"NO!" Riku managed release a muffled shout through his gag as he felt Diva's waist had begun grinding side to side with his, forcing his body to move with hers. The warm pressure and tightness he could feel on his manhood forced his muscles to tense up, his back and neck arched against his will, as his body was physically responding to her and her movements.

His wrists began to bleed from the tightness of the sheet wrapping them together as his body reacted violently to her.

This was just his physical reaction.

His eyes snapped open, tears became rivers on his cheeks, and his sobs became very loud and could even be heard clearly through his gag. He groaned and let out muffled screams, his agony only making his rapist angrier and more fiery with her movements.

She began to move up and down, up and down. Harder and harder. Faster and faster; until she began smashing her body on his which caused the bed to begin creaking. Diva moaned loudly in pleasure, though not loud enough to be heard outside of the building, lest her Chevaliers would find her out. "Riku! Oh Riku! Ah! Uh!"

"Riku, I beg you! Ahh...!" He could hear her loud gasps, moans, and growls. "Move with me! _Please, Riku_!"

There was no way he was going to give her that satisfaction! He couldn't obey her! He couldn't! She wasn't even hypnotizing him! His Chevalier body moved completely on its own, but since he was not tampered with this time, he had some resistance. Though it wasn't just his Chevalier body, his body was very small and suitable for Diva to force to move as he was very weak and puny.

Riku disobeyed and instead began to try and scream through his gag so the others could hear him. He wanted help... some kind of help, even if it had to be from Diva's Chevaliers, he just wanted someone to help him!

He tried to remain as still as he could so as to not give her pleasure.

This angered Diva. With the combination of her anger, her pleasure, and her extreme energy, she began to violently beat him while she moved. She kept beating and punching his chest, repeatedly slapping him on the face and pulling his hair while she continued to smash her body against his and make him thrash violently on the bed, moving back and forth, taking him out of her slightly and ramming him back in repeatedly.

Her moans were mixed with wrathful growls as she continued to abuse and beat him.

At this point, Riku let out several desperate cries of both physical and mental pain. He could no longer think about his happier days, nor his family, or everything he once had that was now stolen. All he could ever think about was the ungodly amount of pain he was suffering.

Through the rage, Diva let out a loud and childish laugh.

A laughing demon...

* * *

Saya suddenly cried out, which made Hagi instantly rise off the bench and onto his feet. "Saya!" He exclaimed.

Saya grasped her head as she curled up into a fetal position on the church bench, suddenly sobbing and wailing loudly. "It's Riku...! I can see him! He's... Diva's...!"

Even though Saya and Hagi were now countries away from Riku, she could still sense him to some degree, including visions. Was it because he was still her Chevalier by blood? She couldn't be sure, and right now she really didn't care, all she could think about was the awful suffering she began to witness.

"He's... he's gagged and Diva's... she's making him... do it again! She keeps beating him every time he screams! I can't... I can't..." Saya's voice was overwhelmed with tears while it violently trembled along with her body. She began to sob ever louder. Hagi then pulled Saya up and into his embrace, breaking the horrible vision. He began to pet her hair while her sobs gradually quieted, but still sounded desperate. "It'll be alright, Saya." Hagi calmly said to her.

Saya responded by pushing herself away from Hagi. She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around her body, hunching down, feeling as if she would vomit at any moment. "It... It won't be alright, Hagi! Riku's suffering and there's nothing I can-" Her words were cut off as she fell to all fours and violently vomited all over the stone floor. When she was done, she took deep yet shaky breaths to try and calm herself down, releasing subtle sobs at the same time.

Hagi approached her from behind and caressed her back with his still-human hand. Saya snapped back to see his look of concern all over his face. It was one of the rare times Hagi showed true emotion. She turned around fully and began to cry into his chest softly as Hagi embraced her.

Through her sobs, Saya managed to rasp out her words. "There's... there's got to be a way to break the bond between the two." Hagi gently broke the embrace to look into her face and replied. "Diva said that they'll always remain bound until she decides otherwise."

"Wh-What...?"

* * *

As a result of the violent movements, the gag's knot at the back of his head finally loosened. He could feel it as he then shook his head violently to remove it. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to scream!

Finally the gag fell off and landed beside his head on the pillow. With that, Riku let out a loud cry of agony at the top of his lungs. Diva realized this and began to beat him harder. "Shut _up_!" She shouted.

Riku released loud cries and sobs of despair and physical pain. Diva thrashed him ever harder to cause him more pain and despair.

"STOP IT DIVA LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

Diva's only response was to slap him in the face again.

"No! I want you to move! Give me pleasure, Riku!" Diva exclaimed. She punched his chest again, making him cry out in pain. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and the more he resisted, the more Diva would beat him and violently ram herself against him.

Riku's waist was in absolute pain now from Diva's forceful and painful movements on him. "I bet you like this, Riku!" She laughed through her moans. Riku's only response was to once again beg. "D-Diva..." He started quietly, his voice overtaken with tears. "No... more..." His voice wasn't able to be any louder than a mouse as his body slowly weakened more and more as his pain increased. "Please... it hurts... it hurts so much!"

Diva completely ignored him. She instead moved even faster and harder on him which made him cry out in pain from Diva's body movements alone. Diva's moans became louder as she rode his body on the bed and went back and forth with her. Saliva poured out of her mouth as she was hardly able to take bottling up her insane ecstasy for much longer.

Riku's body was being thrashed so hard that he could barely breathe! Eventually he couldn't scream anymore, he had gotten too weak and Diva's pressure on his body made him have to continuously gasp to get enough air into his lungs as his throat also burned from all the shouting. He could still release some very loud sobs though. "It hurts, please! I can't breathe!" Riku begged.

From then on, Riku had cried and begged constantly for her to stop every time he could catch his breath, each beg and sob resulting in Diva's movements becoming more and more ferocious. She had gone so inhumanly violent, that no human could ever hope to reach this level of speed and force. In fact, if he were human, this would kill him as the movements would damage his insides and eventually crush him. Because of his now-chiropteran blood, he was able to physically withstand any injury that could come to him during this horrific ordeal and survive it. Diva's eyes had lit up to a brilliant sapphire as the ecstasy lasted more and more and began to increase the closer she got to an orgasm.

Several minutes pass and Riku then eventually just couldn't take the pain anymore. He had to move with her or she was gradually going to make it worse. This was the 'punishment' Diva explained to him. But how was he going to move when all this pressure and force disabled him to?

With every ounce of strength forsaking him, he began to give in to Diva's will, and tried to move his body to pump himself into her, applying a pressure that increased Diva's ecstasy even farther. When Diva felt this, she lightened up her movements again, giving Riku enough space to move his body with her's. He moved his waist up and down into her. He refused to let out any sounds of pleasure though. He moved his body into her's with tears in his eyes and sobs of defeat escaping his lips. He had given in as he didn't want to feel anymore of that searing pain of Diva's thrashing impacts on him. She still moved violently though. With Riku now pumping his manhood deeper into her to give her what she wanted, both their violent movements combined was very close to breaking the bed, and even formed small cracks in the floor.

Blood had started to seep out of Riku's mouth from the blunt force, though he would heal in time, he would be in great pain for a long period of time before he could heal and get blood. But right now, that was the least of Riku's concerns. _I'm sorry, Saya._ Riku thought in sadness. _I'm so sorry!_

This extremely violent rape and torture he was enduring had caused his mind to once again break, but not into shock, just into sadness and hopelessness, as if his life or happiness no longer mattered. He was a dirty and used _thing_ for Diva, and into his despair, that's all he would ever be until he were to ever die. He not only cried in pain now, but the thought that he would stay in his personal purgatory with Diva for eternity. "Kill me." Riku whispered to Diva. "Kill me! Please kill me!" He then shouted with his last ounce of strength. He then collapsed on the bed, still moving with Diva as he began to weep. The way he sobbed had indicated an estimate of how much pain he was going through, he was not physically capable of showing the amount of pain he truly suffered. Suddenly, his life didn't matter, his family didn't matter, his happiness and freedom didn't matter. All that mattered is that he was Diva's humiliated play-thing, and all he could hope for now was his separation from Diva... and his death. He even started to think if he should kill himself, was he not restrained. Even a divorce with her wouldn't wash away the suffering. He had forgotten what his family had said to him now. In his mind, he was no longer Riku. He was a nobody. A worthless nobody.

With time catching up to the two, he could hear her begin to moan in such a way that indicated the climax was near, and he could feel it within himself too as his body had gotten ready to eject what Diva wanted into her body.

With the Chevaliers already likely having heard him, she decided that it was pointless to bottle in her ecstasy as well. She finally released it and cried and screamed out in immense pleasure. She placed her hands behind her head again and began twisting her body violently. "Riku! Uh! AHH!"

Finally, the orgasm had appeared which caused Diva's moans to be that of a wolf calling out for its brothers for a fresh kill. Riku's body arched up and he bared his teeth, groaning through them to try and resist the pleasure the orgasm radiated through-out both of their bodies. Diva was clearly enjoying every bit of it. Her body began to jolt and move more violently again completely on it's own, once again sending that searing pain to her victim's body, stopping him from moving. Her sapphire eyes glowed brighter and brighter as her primal cries got ever louder, the folds of her womanhood pulsating, her blood heating up her body to an almost volcanic level, burning the boy up as his sweat coated him.

Riku could feel it coming now. He couldn't stop it, it was going to come out and be transferred into Diva. He groaned and growled loudly as he could feel the pressure getting too intense for him to handle. He had to release it now! He had to give into the pleasure, just for a moment so it would finally be over... as a means of defense.

Riku let out a loud grunt and moan as he finally lost his ability to hold in what Diva wanted, and released his essence into her once again. He then finally lost his sanity completely, and moaned loudly in pleasure as he was transferring his pure essence to his partner.

Diva let out a shriek of pleasure as she could feel the hot liquid racing through her womanhood. She opened her mouth to smile, still crying out as she closed her eyes and let the ecstasy and nirvana rule her body and mind.

Diva let out one last cry, and finally, after many minutes of pure and utter torture for the young boy, it was done. It was finally over.

* * *

Diva collapsed on top of him to rest for a second while she could hear Riku trying to catch his breath. His breathing came out shaky and loud. She then raised her head to stare into his chocolate eyes that were now bloodshot from all the tears. Diva smiled as she stared right into him and could feel his soul. Once the orgasm was over, Riku had gone back into his state of despair, though he was too exhausted to continue showing his pain, his body pale, soaked, and cold. She smiled, and then moved her mouth to his to give him a long and lustful kiss. The kiss was so passionate that her tongue had connected with his and her saliva fell into his mouth. His lips tasted so delicious that she thought of even biting them to taste the blood, but held back as the boy was already very damaged both physically and mentally. Plus, she had her fill for the day right before she forced him into sexual intercourse with her. She then removed her mouth from his, and gave him a light kiss on his cheek, and leaned to his ear. "Riku... you were such a good boy. You've served your punishment, but now I want to reward you. Not with blood though, I'd hate to kill you when there's still so much fun to be had together later. I think next time, I'll give you all the pleasure, how's that my sweet little Riku?"

Riku only responded with more tears. Diva chuckled softly. "I also think... you've earned your right to roam around the house. After all, we both probably already spoiled the surprise. Oh, well..."

She then finally removed herself from him and relaxed on the other side of the bed for a few moments before rising to her feet. She approached Riku's exhausted and tortured body and began to untie his wrists from the sheet, and gently put his arms to his side, and covered him with a blanket to warm him up. Riku tried to face away from Diva, but she held his cheeks again, and gave him another long and passionate kiss.

She then giggled childishly and let go of his face, only for her to take Riku's arm out of the blanket and rub it on her breasts, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine. She could see Riku blush at the act and held his eyes tightly shut. She rubbed his hand on the sweet spots of her breasts and let out a long and pleasurable sigh."Though I'll be very sad if you try to leave!" Diva pouted through a smile as she knew Riku's chiropteran instincts wouldn't let him.

But that's when she heard a knock on her door. Diva gasped and covered his arm with the blanket again.

She rushed over to her long gown and hastily dressed herself again. "Who is it?" Diva called. She cringed when she heard the deep and strict voice of her first Chevalier, Amshel Goldsmith. "Diva? Is everything alright? I heard screaming from both you and someone else. Do you have someone hiding in there?" He blandly questioned. Diva then sighed. "Well, so much for the surprise." She mumbled.

* * *

"You... you said that they'll remain bound until Diva decides otherwise? Does that mean... that only she can break the bond with her will?" Saya quietly spoke.

"I am not sure if that's the only way, or if Diva was bluffing. But it is correct that she did mention it." Hagi replied.

Saya looked at the ground. Perhaps there was in fact a way to save Riku after all. If Diva wasn't lying, then only Diva herself could do it, no one else. Which meant... Saya had to find a way to make Diva give him up. Perhaps torture?

No, she would only grow angrier and far more blood-thirsty. There had to be a way. There just had to be a way. She would leave Kai and the Red Shield out of this. She already witnessed Riku suffer mercilessly at the hands of her sworn enemy and she wasn't about to let her blue eyed sister hurt anyone else.

No, she was no sister to Saya, just a monster who mirrored Saya's image.

She wasn't going to stand Riku being Diva's victim any longer. No more.

No more.

* * *

 _I must say, I do apologize for the graphic detail of Diva's assault on Riku, but honesty is my policy._

 _Well, our darling Diva seems to have satisfied her anger on Riku, though I wonder if she'll ever manage to calm down and treat him nicer? Who knows?_

 _I... never fully agreed on her actions, being what I am for her, but unfortunately I didn't have a say in the bond of the spouses, as with the rest of her Chevaliers... and Saya's. Amshel decided to try and take matters into his own hands with this though. Stupid Amshel._

 _Oh, I remember the previous Blue Queen suffering a similar fate to Riku, I'm afraid. At least with the previous Red Queen, it was of love, not force._

 _But oh my I'm getting ahead of myself again! Let's see what will happen to Riku, Diva, Saya, and Hagi next time, shall we? This is only just part of my testimony, I have so much more to tell you!_

 _However, I will say one thing..._

 _Perhaps Diva is not what she seems on the outside, but the inside. Deep, deep inside her very soul. Her past..._

* * *

 **Yeah I know I lagged on this chapter. I had a period of non-inspiration for a while and was into my Tomb Raider ideas for quite a long while xD. I hope there won't be too much more lag, and thanks for understanding that I'm often times a slow updater, as evident now. :)**

 **I got a bunch of reviews and favorites this time! Thanks guys! :D You're the best! Love you all! xx**

* * *

 _ **ALERT! I am looking for any and all ideas to help me advance in the story! This is optional, but your thoughts on what you would like to see next would really be of help and use! I very much appreciate it! PM or Review me with your thoughts and I'll take a good look at them. ;) Thanks again!**_

* * *

 **Thanks to:**

 **Guest Reviewer #1:**

lol I understand what you mean. Kai and Diva are the children of the anime. . lol

 **Scarease:**

Well while I'm more focused on this story than any others at the moment, I do appreciate the offer and maybe one day I'll take it into consideration. :)

 **Onyx2589:**

I wish I could say Blood+ was my first, but I actually think it was one of my last . lol But it's still my favorite along with Elfen Lied (Elfen Lied is the first anime I watched).

Yeah I agree with you completely about Diva's obsession with Riku and how the story could have been if the event of Riku's and/or Diva's death never happened. It inspired me to write this.

I feel honored that you really like this one :) There's another one I like that's finished as far as I know called "Sympathy for the Diva", which ironically also inspired me to write... scenes like this. . lol Not just that though, but the story of it had me quite inspired, so I'd have to give credit to him/her for starting that spark I needed. Of course I'm not going make it identical to theirs, and I'm even trying to avoid making many if any similarities.

Truth be told, I could never hate Diva because of all the suffering she's been through before she went bad and * **SPOILERS** * the fact that she wanted someone to love her more than anything (aka her babies) * **End Spoilers** *

LOL by change of heart he meant that Diva would change her mind about killing him. But I suppose the true change of heart is yet to come.

Well, odds are Amshel's reaction will be seen in the next chapter. I hope you're still enjoying the story so far :), even if this chapter is a little more graphic than the last one. lol

 **Guest Reviewer #2:**

As is in the anime, yes I plan a time skip. The story would take forever otherwise. lol

 **ShadowEdge96:**

Awesome! Glad you're enjoying it! :D

 **Princesa de la Luna:**

As I explained in the PM, this can't be rushed. :P I can't guarentee all the chapters will be long. I don't want to make this story _too_ long and draggy either. I can't make _all_ of them long. I appreciate you're enjoying the story, I really do, but since I'm the writer, leave the work to me, k? ;) I will do my best not to let anyone down.

 **Guest Reviewer #3:**

Are you sure you payed full attention to the anime? Or are you just trolling me? Think carefully before you ask a question that indicates you haven't payed any attention what-so-ever, because that's the assumption I'm getting. Hagi was an adult when Saya turned him after he fell off a cliff-side, and it's stated in the anime SEVERAL times that Chevaliers don't age. Pay attention and don't skip through the episodes if you're going to review. Unless you're referring to the manga, which I don't know if that happens or not. But if so, this is based on the anime version, not the manga. The two stories are quite different.

 **Mythfan:**

It's too early in the story hun. If you want to see that "kindness and softness" you need to be patient. I refuse to rush it.


End file.
